Guns And Pies
by acullengirl40
Summary: Bella a bakery owner in a small mountain town where she grew up has sworn off men as most of the men she comes in contact with every day are tourists, until one day a sexy bearded man walks into her bakery wearing camo. Will he end up being her prince charming or will another summer tourist win her heart. Edward an Ex Army sharp shooter is sick of his current situation with
1. Chapter 1 Sweet Tooth

A/N: I posted this story on The writers Coffee, where one of my readers posted the link on a facebook group they asked on there if I was going to post on Fanfic, quite frankly I don't know why I didn't think about posting it here as well, so far there are 6 chapters posted over there, I will post all 6 chapters here tonight so that anyone that wants to read it here can.

Just so Y'all know the first 6 chapters are un beta'd so any and all mistakes are all on me.

I will add a cover picture to this story once I get my new laptop back tomorrow, so for now I am on my old desktop.

I also have a blog for this stories with pictures that I feel go with the story, I will also post teasers there as well the link will be in my BIO as well as the link to the story on The Writers Coffee shop

 **Disclaimer: I should say that I don't own Twilight The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does, I just like to write about human Bella and Edward.**

The story will be from BPOV and EPOV, I will be switching back and forth every other time with a few exceptions here and there.

BPOV

I love waking up early to make the trek into work by foot just as the sun is rising over the mountain to the east. The walk is usually quiet only the doves signing their morning coo's can be heard. The single lane road and small town is always deserted at this time of the morning. I also love the fact that I can avoid old man Mr. Newton propositioning me from across the street. I'm twenty four and I swear the man is like eighty.

I stroll past Redmunds candy store admiring the reds, blues, yellow's and greens of the giant swirly suckers placed in the window along with the pinks and purples of the hard rock candy on sticks placed between them. I always loved going to the candy store as a kid, my mother Renee would hold my hand as we walked in and then let me loose, her only stipulation would be that I only got to pick out one candy, I would spend hours walking in front of the bins trying to decide what I really wanted but ultimately end up always picking the sour patch kids, I loved the way they made my mouth pucker.

Stepping off the curb in front of Cope's drug store I check down the street to make sure I have a clear path to the front door of my mother's turned my bakery before jogging across the street breathing a sigh of relief that Mr. newton is nowhere in sight. I make it to the faded blue door and put the key in the antique lock and turn the knob, I got the door half way open before I heard the throat clearing from across the street and cringed. I closed my eyes preparing for the worst. I really wished I could just run inside to safety closing the door behind me but my mother always taught me to be polite.

"Oh sweet Bella when are you going to come over here and plant some sugar on my lonely lips?" His old hoarse voice rang out across the deserted street. I literally wanted to curl up and die, but instead I turn around and put a fake smile on my face. I could hardly make out his hunched stature in the dim sunlight. He was sitting on the bench in front of his small sporting goods store, his cane in his left hand and his brown loafers tapping on the cracked cement.

"Sorry Mr. Newton but I have a summer cough." I fake coughed a few times to drive my point across. "I wouldn't want you to catch my germs."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, how many times do I need to tell you to call me Mike, my father was Mr. Newton and he died many years ago little darlin." He said as he raised his crooked wooden cane in the air.

I stared in his direction as he got up off his bench, knowing it would take him a while to cross the street I planned my escape. " Well I really need to get a head start on the cinnamon rolls this morning, have a great day Mr. Newton." I jumped through the doorway and closed the wooden door behind me locking it just in case, he's been known to walk in and interrupt the peacefulness of my morning baking. I leaned against the door to catch my breath.

Slipping the key into my bag on my shoulder I push off from the door and make my way into the kitchen in the back of my cozy bakery. When my mother passed away two years ago the last thing I wanted was to take over for her, I was in the middle of med school, I had my life mapped out I wanted to become an oncologist but watching my mother suffer and go through two years of chemo made me change my course, I no longer wanted to see people suffer and die every day, I had had enough to last me a lifetime seeing my mother go from the vibrant outgoing free spirit she was to the shell of a very sick person, it broke my soul. My mother on her death bed handed me the title to the bakery and told me that she wanted me to keep her dream alive, she was always in tune with what I really needed. And so I quit med school and came back to live in the small town mountain town of Talon's Ridge and I couldn't be happier except on days I have run in's with the old geezer across the street.

Tossing my bag onto the register counter I grab my apron and slide it over my red polka dot summer dress. I slip my hair tie off my wrist and put my hair up in high ponytail on the top of my head. I grab the silver container of flour off the shelf and the rest of the ingredients for the cinnamon rolls and begin the rigorous routine of making the dough.

A few hours into my morning baking routine I hear the chime above the door and smile, knowing there is only one other person that had a key to this place and I haven't seen her since the beginning of summer. Tossing the dough for the donuts on the metal table I wipe my floured hands on my apron and run out of the kitchen, there standing at the doorway breathing heavy is my best friend in the whole world.

"Oh my God you cut your hair." I say as I wrap her tiny pixie body in my arms.

She rubs her finger through the short spiky strands. "I know do you like it."

"I love it." I say as I release her and step back. She has a glow about her, it's almost as if she's sparkling. "By the way you look fantastic, like the European air did wonders for you girl."

She blushes and hides her face. "I might have met someone while in Paris." She whispers as she looks down at the dark hardwood floors beneath our feet.

"What, how, I mean… What's his name?"

"Jasper Whitlock, he's from Texas, he owns a ranch, and he breeds racing horses"

"Wow what was he doing in Paris I mean a rancher seems hardly the type to visit Paris." I say as I make my way back into the kitchen. "Here sit down and tell me all about this new man in your life." I slide out a stool for her.

She hops up on it. "He was there visiting his Great aunt who was sick and dying."

"Oh." I say.

"Yeah… I was coming out of a small coffee shop on the La Rue du Commerce and we bumped into each other, my coffee spilled all over my cream lace shirt, he offered to buy me a new one but when I said it was one of my originals he blushed and then kissed my cheek, the rest is history."

I place my elbows on the table and listen as she goes on and on about how wonderful he is. "His southern drawl makes me clentch my thighs." She said and I giggled.

"Enough about me, what about you, what have you been up to all summer, any hot tourist come through, any prospects" she asked as she leaned on her elbows watching me cut the dough into donut shapes. Baking is not up Alice's alley, Alice was only talented with a sewing machine and a tape measure.

I slide the pan of donuts into the oven and grab a bowl for the glaze off the shelf. "No…. the only one that has offered has been the old fart across the street." I pointed over to the front door with the wire whisk and laugh.

"Well you could always go for it I mean."

"Are you out of your mind, sorry but old, saggy, hairy balls are not my thing." I throw a piece of leftover dough at her hitting her right in the face.

She threw the ball of dough onto the table "It's been a while since you've seen a penis, you might like it."

"Ew gross Alice, seriously no thank you, he probably bathes in Ben gay and has to take Viagra to get it to stand at attention. It's probably so small he can't find his snake in the grass, and speaking of grass he probably has a jungle growing down there." I said as I mixed the white glaze, throwing it everywhere as my arms flailed around.

Alice wiped off the spatters of glaze from her face with the back of her hand. "Okay I think I'm going to be sick no more talking about the old geezer." Alice made a fake gagging face.  
"Really though we need to find you a man Bella."

I finished stirring the glaze and set it aside and started on the filling for the éclairs. "Well we can't all be lucky like you." I said as I grabbed the eggs out of the sub- zero fridge.

"I'm sorry." She said as she rung her hands in her lap.

"Look its fine tell me more about this man of your dreams." I said as I whisked the eggs in the stainless steel bowl.

"He's amazing Bella I can't wait for you to meet him, he's got these amazing blue eyes that just sparkle when he talks and his lips they are to die for I couldn't stop kissing him." She said as she got this far away look on her face.

"So you kissed him huh, how long did it take you?" I asked as I grabbed the flour and measured out enough to start on the dough.

"Long enough to get back to his hotel." She said as she blushed and giggled.

"So you knocked it out of the ballpark already huh."

"Oh yeah grand slam." She made like she was swinging a bat.

"You hussy." I said as I grabbed the pan of milk and vanilla bean off the stove.

"He's different though, I think he might be the one."

"Really!" I said as I raised my eyebrow at her.

She sat there quietly for a few minutes watching me mix the eggs into the pan. "He kind of proposed in front of the coffee shop where we met."

I dropped the whisk into the bowl and wiped my hands on my apron, I placed my hands on the top of the table. "He what?" I asked as I looked at her waiting for my answer.

"He proposed, you know got down on one knee asked me to marry him, asked me to be his wife."

"And what did you say?" I looked at her left hand, there wasn't a ring there.

"I said yes."

"Where's the ring."

She looked down at her left hand. "Oh um… it was spur of the moment, I was leaving Paris the next day and he just blurted it out as we walked out of the coffee shop. "

"Why do I get the feeling you haven't told me everything yet."

She looked down at the floor again.

"Alice."

"Fine we found a preacher and we got married under the Eiffel Tower that night."

"What!" I yelled.

"I know it sounds crazy and all but it's hard to explain." She said as she picked at a fake piece of lint on her pants.

I walked around the counter and hugged her. "Oh my god I'm so happy for you." she hugged me back.

"I was so worried you were going to call me bat shit crazy."

"I would never do that, did you call me crazy when I dropped out of med school."

"No because you and I both know med school really wasn't for you." she grabbed one of my famous homemade peanut butter cups off the tray on the counter, took off the wrapper and shoved it in her mouth. "This is your true calling in life Bells." She said with a mouthful of peanut butter mousse. "Good thing I'm a married women cause eating these I wouldn't fit in a wedding dress."

I grabbed her hands and we both jumped up and down. "You're married, oh my gosh you're married. What do you think your mother is going to say when you tell her?" We stopped jumping like two teenagers that just got asked out by a cute boy. I walked back around the counter and placed the éclair dough on a parchment paper lined cookie sheet.

"She's probably going to flip her lid, but lucky for her we have to have a ceremony here to make it legal, so she gets to plan a wedding"

"So when do I get to meet this handsome feller." I said as I walked out of the kitchen and into the bakery with the desserts I had finished, I placed them on the trays in the glass cabinet and walked back into the kitchen to get the next round of desserts out.

"Tonight after we tell my parents, I'll bring him by we can have a few beers and play bean toss. He's sleeping off the jet lag at the hotel, my parents don't even know I'm back yet. I had to come right here plus I wanted to get some cinnamon rolls for Jasper and I knew you would up early, it is summer after all." She said as she went to the glass display case and grabbed two cinnamon roll out of the case placing them in a box and sealing it with a Sugar and Spice sticker.

Sugar and spice bakery was very popular with the summer tourists driving through to get to the hiking trails and lakes, and so I always opened up an hour early during the summer. I walked over to the window to make sure old man Newton was back in his hole of a store before I unlocked the door.

I flitted around the bakery making sure everything was in place and then flipped the sign from closed to open.

Alice helped me with the rest of the desserts and then said she wanted to go home and shower, she promised to be back before the lunch rush so she could tell me the rest of her and Jasper's story, as I made more desserts.

The door chimed five minutes after Alice left and I poked my head out to see who it was and cringed. There was saggy old balls Mr. Newton and his crooked wooden cane standing in my doorway.

The door opened and in came Angela my saving grace as she bumped right into the old geezer about knocking him down in her haste, she was late as usual but today I'd make an exception.

"Oh sorry Mr. Newton." She said as she took the ear buds out of her ears and tried to right him before he fell on the ground. I wouldn't have cared if he did fall the dirty old man was a pervert case in point he's starring at Angela's chest right now. I should be more empathetic to the old man, he lost his wife Jessica then two months later suffered a stroke.  
Angela started working for me last year after her mom had twins she really just wanted an out from her house and so I provided her that out. She's been able to help out more since its summer and she doesn't have school and it's been nice with how busy the summer tourist traffic has been. I don't know what I'm going to do next year when she goes away to college.  
I cleared my throat. "Angela would you be so kind as to see what Mr. Newton would like, I have to finish up back in the kitchen." I say as I turn and start to head through the doorway leading into the kitchen.

"Yes Bella." She said as she grabbed her apron off the hook behind the counter and tied it around her waist.

I could hear the old grump huff as I walked back in the kitchen. One of these days I need to just tell him to go take a hike on Beaver Road and never return, but then again he probably would think that was an invitation with how perverted the man is.

I got out the mini pie shells I made before I closed up shop last night and pull out the fresh fruit for the filling and set to work. I was grateful my mom taught me how to bake as a child and Alice was right I truly loved baking.

It's nearing mid-day, the morning tourist traffic was insane and they have nearly depleted me of all the baked goods. I have the third batch of donuts cooling I'm filling the canoli's and Angela is filling the fourth batch of eclairs. I have a triple layer chocolate cake ready to be frosted on a pedestal, a cherry and apple pie cooling on the cooling rack and four dozen red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting ready to go out into the glass cabinets not to mention a disaster from hell in the kitchen.

Sweet Caroline starts to play through the bakery and my hips sway on their own accord as I grab the bowl of chocolate glaze and pour it over the triple layer chocolate cake.

"What a mess you got going on in here." Alice says as she jumps up on the counter grabbing the spatula and licking it.

"Gross Alice." I flicked some left over glaze at her and set the bowl in the sink.

"Oh no you two let's not start another fried green tomatoes war please." Angela said as she walked back into the kitchen from setting out the éclairs she had just filled. The bell above the door chimes. "We just had a group of beardy men wearing camo come in, and I'm out of here for the day."

"What no…I need your help." I said as I watched her untie her apron and hang it up on the peg.

"Nope they are all yours. Sorry I have a date, remember I told you about this last week."

"But the date isn't until…" I looked at the clock it was only four "six you have a couple of hours." I set the other dirty bowls in the sink.

"A girl has to primp and besides Ben is waiting for me at my house." She said as she walked out the door laughing.

"Oh to be young and in love." Alice said as she hopped down off the counter and poked her head out into the bakery.

"Look who's talking, Miss I met the man of my dreams and married him under the Eiffel tower." I made googley eyes at her. She threw a dish towel at me and poked her head out the door.

"Oh my, Bells, there are some hot bearded men about to hit your dingy thing on the counter." Alice poked her head back in the kitchen.

"You mean the bell." I said as I washed my hands in my prep sink and dried them off. I walked out front to take care of the so called bearded men. There were two men dressed in black tight fitting T-shirts and camo pants but not just any camo they were in army fatigues, cue the swoon, and another man dressed in street clothes looking at my glass displays and arguing, the two in the fatigues were sporting some serious scruff on their faces

"Can I help you decide on something?" I said. All three men popped their heads up, my eyes landed on the man in the middle, his eyes were a deep emerald green, and his hair… I can't even describe the color it was a mix between auburn and a Penny, It wasn't super long but not super short either, he was like an oxymoron Army fatigues but a bushy beard, Army fatigues but not super short hair. The man with the green eyes was one of the sexiest men to come through my doors in a long time, I couldn't stop starring at him.

" Think we are pretty sexy huh." The other man in fatigues said as he placed his hands atop the glass case. Giving me a wink and a charming smile, he was a lot buffer then mister green eyes, and he was sporting a gold wedding band on his left hand. Mister green eyes elbowed him in the gut.

"Ouch, you Mother Fucker what was that for." he didn't get to finish his sentence before the older gentleman stepped up to the counter.

"Please excuse these hooligans, Emmett apologize to the misses for your foul language son, this isn't the battle field you are in public, please act accordingly."

"Yeah Emmett stop being an asshole and apologize to the beautiful women." The man with the green eyes said as he sidled up to counter. Cue the blush, my cheeks felt like were on fire. He called me beautiful. It's been awhile since I've heard anyone refer to me as beautiful.  
Alice chose the moment to wipe at my mouth with a hand towel. "Sorry you got a little bit of drool running down your mouth." I swatted at the towel. Alice just giggled. "Its high time you get laid Bella." She yelled from the back. Dear god I hope the men didn't hear her. When I turned back around I could feel the blush rise up from my chest and spread across my face. Mister green eyes gulped when my eyes landed on his. And I knew he heard every word Alice said. I was going to kill her.

" I'm sorry ma'am." Emmett said, with a little chuckle.

"Let's hurry and decide before Rosie calls again and chews your balls off." Mister green eyes slapped Emmett on the back. Emmett grabbed his crotch.

"Dude that's not even funny." Emmett said.

"Yeah well she was about to rip your head off when we walked out the door this morning you should have seen the glare she was giving you, I swear she was burning a hole in your head with her laser beam eyes."

"Edward knock it off." The older gentleman said. As he knocked him in the back of the head. And now I knew his name. Edward was a pretty Old fashioned named but it suited him.

The chime above the door dinged. I looked away from the arguing men and saw Mrs. Cope come through the door.

"Excuse me gentleman I need to take care of another customer, when you guys decide if you need anything just let me know." I walked away from them and went to the pickup counter.

"Hi Mrs. Cope your order is ready, just let me go get it in the back."

"No problem dear, hey can I add two of your Nutty Monkey cupcakes please, I just can't shake this damn sweet tooth of mine." She said as she dug in her purse for her card.

I giggled. "I wish I could chase off mine too." I said, I walked into the back room, I grabbed the box of éclairs out of glass front fridge and walked back out front. I set the box on the counter and opened up for Mrs. Cope to inspect.

"Those look amazing. the Bridge Babes will be so happy tonight." She said. Mrs. Cope started a bridge group a few years ago, right before my mother passed away, mom got to attend two nights with them. Then the sickness made it impossible for her to get out of bed, Mrs. Cope would stop by and play cards with her until she became too weak to even open up her eyes. Tears started to sting my eyes.

"Oh dear we all miss your mothers beautiful face." She brushed a lone tear from my face. "You look so much like her it's amazing Bells. You know she's looking down upon you and is so proud of the women you've become. The town of Talon's Ridge misses her but you my dear have revamped this bakery and done so well, you should be proud.

"I am, I just miss her." I said as I wiped the tears, I look over and notice Edward staring at me, I look away and back to Mrs. Cope.

I grab two Nutty Monkey Cupcakes out of the display case and set them in a box. "Ok so a dozen eclaires and two nutty monkeys comes to thrirty five dollars even." She hands me her card and I ring her up.

"See you next Friday Bells." She said as she grabbed the boxes and headed towards the door. Edward rushed over to hold the door open for Mrs. Cope. What a gentleman.

I wash my hands in the sink behind the counter and walk back over to see if Edward and company still want anything.

"So have you guys finally decided on any of the desserts yet."

Emmett's phone rang and he answered it. "Calm your titts Rosie, we are in the bakery right now… I'm sorry… Yes I understand…. Yes I get it… I'm sorry…. Yes I know I will have to pay for this for the rest of my life…. Ok something chocolate it is….anything else….. ok something fruity….nothing peach or apple…ok got it. And yes we will hurry… 40 mins….bye babe love you." he ended the call.

"I'll take that cherry pie….the chocolate cake, a dozen of those chocolate chip cookies, a dozen of those strawberry sugar cookies, and a couple of those double mint brownies." He said. " oh and three of those cherry chocolate chip cupcakes." He was out of breath, he took a deep breath in.

"Is that all." I said as I finished boxing up his order. I slid the cherry pie into a box and stuck the Sugar and Spice sticker on the top sealing it. I wiped my hands on my apron and started ringing him up. They must be having some kind of party or something

"I'd get something for Esme, but I think you have enough for an Army there Emmett."

"Don't even think for one second Rosie is going to share any of that with anyone." He said.

That was all for one person, I was shocked.

"What about you Edward are you going to get anything for Tanya?" Emmett asked.

My heart deflated like a balloon losing its air, he had a girlfriend, not that I had a chance with a man as sexy as Edward.

"Are you serious, what makes you think for one second that woman would put anything sugary to her lips." Edward said, he looked irritated. "But I want to try one of those nutty Monkey's please." He said.

"Tanya is going to flip her lid if she finds out man." Emmett said.

"Dude I'm sick of the green stuff, I need something sweet in my life for once" Edward said. I couldn't help but feel he wasn't just taking about indulging in some desserts.

"Well she's not going to find out now is she Emmett we don't want to start an epic battle." The older gentleman said as he bent down to peruse the glass displays. "Can you tell me what the Nutty Monkey is, my wife loves cupcakes and those look divine."

"Um, yeah sure…" I said as I grabbed one out for Edward, they are my double chocolate chip cupcakes with a banana pudding filling, topped with a chocolate peanut butter frosting.

All three men licked their lips. "Edward grabbed his box off the counter, pulled the cupcake out and took a bite. "Oh my god." He said with a mouthful of cupcake. "Carlisle, Emmett you have try these." He spit out chocolate crumbs as he spoke.

"You got a little bit of frosting there." I giggled as I pointed to the corners of his mouth. He slid his index finger along his lips and then licked the frosting off his finger. My legs almost buckled at how sexy that was.

My lips were craving some attention, it had been forever since another man had his lips on me. Unconsciously I licked my lips, they were feeling pretty parched so I reached into my apron and pulled out my chapstick and applied a light coating of the cherry lip balm.

Emmett and Carlisle both ordered a few of my Nutty Monkeys. "Do you guys want these boxed up or."

Emmett's phone started ringing again, he silenced it. "The wife is eight months preggers and has turned into a monster we better be getting home." He said as he slipped his phone into his pocket

"Box them up we better be on our way. Don't want to keep the women any longer." Carlisle said. I boxed up the last cupcakes.

"Well that explains the amount of desserts you are taking home. " I giggled as I walked over to register. "Ok so that will be one hundred eighty dollars and fifty seven cents." I said as Emmett jumped in front and handed me his card.

"Debit or credit?" I ask as I swipe the card and had it back to him.

"Credit please." He said.

I set the receipt on the counter for him to sign and he grabs one of my flower pens out of the container on the counter.

I take the receipt and give him a slight smile. "Thank you Mr. Cullen." I say as I hand him the boxes.

"Oh no please call me Emmett, Mr. Cullen is that old geezer over there." He points in the direction of the older man and Edward who are both standing by the door.

"Well the Emmett, I hope your wife enjoy those desserts." I say as I stick the receipt in the drawer.

"I'm sure she will and if she doesn't I know I will, thank you for all your help Bella." He winked at me then walked to the door. Edward held it open and they walked out.

I noticed that Edward's gait was sluggish compared to the other men's and it seemed that he had a slight limp as he made his way to the black Hummer parked next to the curb. Odd I didn't notice that earlier when he rushed to the door to help Mrs. Cope. Edward turned and waved then jumped in the vehicle and they drove off.

"Have you ever seen them around town Bella." Alice's chirpy voice made me jump.

"No." I said, I already knew they were out of Towner's.

"Well, I have a new summer project then, did I hear the burly man say his last name was Cullen."

"Oh no…..no… Alice they were tourist's just passing through, you are not doing a search for them, I'm putting my foot down Alice no." I chased her into the kitchen. " Besides he has a girlfriend." I said as I started cleaning up the mess I had made.

"That's too bad because he was mighty fine." Alice said.

"Yeah." I said dreamingly.

Alice gave my cheek a kiss. "As much as I want to stay here and help you clean up, I got to get back to my man, Bells your prince charming is out there somewhere, just don't forget to look for him ok." She said as she slapped my butt and headed for the door.

"Love ya too." I yelled to her.

She was right I need to start looking for my Prince.

A/N: So what did you think? hope you enjoyed Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Tooth Ache

so here we go with EPOV, its short I know but we will be hearing more from him

EPOV

Twice a day for the last four and a half months I've driven past Sugar and Spice bakery in the small mountain town of Talon's Ridge and every day I have managed to keep myself from walking through the doors and indulging on the decadent desserts until today, I don't know if I want to kiss Rose or strangle her for calling Emmett and demanding we pick her up some bakery items pronto, well those were not her exact words, hers were more like if you don't pick me up some dessert and get home pronto I will cut off all your balls for trying to avoid painting the nursery . I mean we weren't trying to avoid anything, ok I admit it we were doing just that but us men folk were in desperate need of some time away from the nagging women in our lives, it took them two hours to agree on a paint color, then as we started to apply the paint they changed their minds, well Esme and Rose that is, Tanya stood in the doorway looking annoyed as all get out.

I needed some fresh air and to get away from queen bitch, so I suggested we take a break, go play a little paintball, be men, take out some aggression that was building up. Both Emmett and Carlisle were up for it, the women not so much. Tanya chewed me out, Rose looked like her head was going to pop off she was so mad and Esme well she looked disappointed in me and the guys but shooed us out the door.

Tanya and I had been at each other's throats since I suggested we stay in Riverwalk and begin our lives off of Army bases and Army housing and close to my second family the Cullens, she hasn't been happy since I returned from Germany but if I'm being honest she hasn't been happy since I enlisted, and me well I haven't been happy since I overheard her tell her mom I wouldn't let her move back to Cali like I was keeping her a POW.

It wasn't like that, I mean yes I pretty much said I wanted to live in the beautiful mountains, I had enough of the heat and desert climates on my two deployments to last a lifetime, I didn't want to go back to LA, I wanted to raise a family where they could experience the seasons, and seeing the way she responded to Rosalie being preggers made me realize Tanya was not about to put her body through hell to have a child. Her exact words last night before bed.

I've been struggling for the last few months knowing that I wanted out of this relationship but fearing that I'd end up old and alone I've chickened out of just dumping T and sending her packing back to California where she belongs, well that was until I walked through the doors of the bakery and my eyes landed on the beautiful baker behind the counter.

I stayed out of the bakery for the last few months knowing that I was already cheating on my Tanya infused green smoothie diet with the burger . Shhhh. Don't tell her but I've been sneaking off to Buster's burger barn for lunch every day, I mean who could resist a double bacon cheeseburger and some greasy fries

I'm surprised T hasn't thrown in the towel yet, with how moody I have been lately, and the fact that I haven't been home much, and honestly that is what I was hoping would happen, that she he would just get sick of it all and leave, that way I don't have to hurt her. Yes I lost my balls when I started dating her.  
Emmett puts the boxes in the back of the hummer and shuts the tailgate. I take one last look back at the bakery. Bella and her beautiful brown eyes are staring at me through the large front window of her shop. I give her a little wave and climb in the Hummer.  
"So man how are you going to hide eating a cupcake from Tanya." Emmett asks as he climbs in the driver seat and starts the truck.

"Tanya isn't as intuitive as your Rose is Emmett, I've been eating Burgers every day for the last several months and she has not a clue." I laughed. Emmett and Carlisle joined in.

"Edward I'm usually not one that condones lying to your significant other, but in your case man I endorse it." Carlisle said from the back seat.

"I second that." Emmett said as he maneuvered the hummer away from the curb and started down the two mile stretch of Talon's Ridges main street and away from Bella.

Just saying her name brings a smile to my face. "Someone has it bad for a hot little baker." Emmett jokes as we near the only stop light on the two mile stretch of road. The light is red and Emmett comes to stop.

"I do not." I deny.

"Liar." Carlisle says as he leans forward. "Son it's totally ok, we won't tell Tanya, when are you going to man up and kick her to the curb." He says as he places a hand on my shoulder.

"I didn't think you guys cared." I say as I look out the window as we pass the last of the small Victorian homes and the sign thanking us for visiting the town and asking us to come back soon. My mind drifts to thinking about Bella and wondering what home along the small stretch of road might be hers.

"Oh we care, we put up with her for your sake otherwise I would have ripped her head off long time ago." Emmett says as he speeds the hummer up to fifty five.

We have a thirty minute drive back into the city lots of time to finally come clean to the two men in my life I look up to the most.

"I feel guilty from keeping stuff from you guys, I just didn't want to burden you with my problems, Emmett you have your arms full with Rose right now, and well Carlisle while you and Esme have taken the place of my father and mother I just kept things to myself, it's how I have lived for such a long time and what I am use to, I forgot that real families care what's going on in their kid's lives.

"So does that mean you are going to finally tell me where you've been sneaking off to for the last four and a half months?" Carlisle says as he leans back against the black leather seat

I wasn't ready to tell them that, not everything was as I wanted it, I wanted it perfect before I told them or showed them what I had been up too. "I've been at my appointments, doing extra physical therapy sessions, trying to get my body stronger." It pains me to lie to him, but I wanted them to be proud of how I spent some of my trust fund. When my parents died in the avalanche in the Swiss Alps two years ago I never thought I would be part of another family unit but the Cullens opened their home to me and Tanya.

"You and I both know that is a crock of shit Edward." Carlisle said. " I tried to meet up with you at the hospital cause Esme said you were at an appointment with your physical therapist but when I stopped by he said your appointment wasn't till next week. So stop with the lies what are you hiding son? Esme and I don't like being lied to just ask Emmett what happened to him as a kid when he lied, Emmett tell him."  
"Why do you think I was such a hard ass on you guys in the barracks, do the words water torture ring any bells, I learned it from the best." He pointed his fingers over the seat at Carlisle. "

Carlisle chuckled "Well I learned it from my commanding officer as well, Edward do we have to do water torture to get you to open up to us." He said as he poured his bottle of cold water over my head.

"What the fuck Carlisle that's fucking cold." I said as I wiped at the water droplets running down my face.

"Watch my leather seats old man, I just got them detailed, Rosie will hang me by my balls if it's not clean for the baby." Emmett growled from the driver seat.

"Oh chillax Emm it's just water." Carlisle sat laughing in the back seat. "Edward if I don't get the truth soon think the rain water barrel will be a good place to get it out of you." Carlisle said with the most serious look on his face.

I closed my eyes here goes. "Did you guys wonder why we were out this far from the city?" I asked. They both nodded. "Well after paintball I was going to take you to see what I have been up to, even though it wasn't quite ready yet, but then Rosie called and needed some sweets, I knew about this little bakery cause I've driven past it for the last Four and a half months and I want to kiss her for that phone call cause now I can finish my little project." I said. The city was coming into view, I sighed, I didn't want to be back home yet, if I was being honest I'd rather be back at the bakery, tasting all the desserts Bella had created.

"Was that so hard, thank you for finally coming clean, I was about ready to put Emmett on spy duty." Carlisle said. "So when are you going to be done?" he asked.

"Probably two weeks, I added another project, it's a surprise for Rose, when that's done I'll show all of you at once is that ok? Oh and please take Em off spy duty I don't want this surprise ruined." I said as I turned around to look at Carlisle.

"Ok Emm you are off spy duty for now, after two weeks if he hasn't showed us you're back on, understand?"

"Ye sir." Emmet said as he made a salute. Em grew up in an Army family, Carlisle spent his days on the battle field repairing the damage done by gunfire and bombs, he retired after the first Desert storm and moved his family to Riverwalk where he took over being the chief of surgery at the main hospital in town. Emmett and I met on the worn torn streets of Afghanistan, we were caught in a crossfire and Emmett saved my life, he pulled me behind a building just as a rocket grenade was launched at me, we've been best friends ever since.

Emmett's phone rang, he turned it on to the hands free system in the car. "Hey babe we are just coming into the city," he said to Rose.

"You better be that's all I'm going to say, you know how I get when I'm hangry Emmett." Rose said.  
Oh yes how we all know what Rose is like when she hasn't been fed. I could see the distant lights of the city coming into view, it was dusk and the sun was about to go behind the mountains for the day. The sky to the west was a color pallet of oranges and pinks I took a picture of the skyline through the window and posted it on my instagram with the hastag #mountainlife. This was my favorite time of day, when the sun was setting and the sky looked like a giant big stick, you know the frozen treat that tastes like oranges and pineapples.

"Yes dear and I'm sorry we took off like that, we all just needed time away from each other, I promise tomorrow we will get the nursery painted.

"This baby could come tomorrow Emmett." She yelled into the phone.

"Calm down I know, but the doc said you are not even dilating yet, I'll stay up till it's done tonight ok."

"Thank you." she said.

Man he was pussy whipped.

"Looks like it's going to be a late night boys." Carlisle said.

Emmett turned on Sage grass Road, he was taking the short cut through town. Cutting our time by ten minutes.

Five minuets later we pulled up in front of Emmett's and Rose's expansive modern house. The ladies came out to greet us. Tanya stood in the doorway not even looking at me instead she was texting on her phone.

I got out of the hummer and helped Emmett gather all the bakery boxes from the back. Tanya finally looked up from her phone and started walking over to where the rest of us were by the side of Ememtt's black hummer.

"Those can't all be for you Rose, you are already a whale you are going to be Moby dick by the end of this pregnancy if you eat all those." Tanya said, her phone pinged alerting her that she had another text, she looked at it and walked back towards the house. I looked at Rose who had tears running down her face, and I had to hold Emmett back from taking off after Tanya.

"Tanya you are a fucking bitch." Rose yelled after her. Esme high fived her and Emmett wrapped his big burly arms around Rose.

"You're a sexy whale Rose and I love that you are carrying my little girl in there, you can eat all the cupcakes in the world and still be a sexy, beautiful woman." He yelled hoping that Tanya would hear. But of course she was so engrossed in her phone that she didn't even know anyone was talking to her.

"I'll take queen B home and come back and help paint tonight." I said as I started taking the boxes into the house. I was raging inside. Tonight would be the night I finally cut ties with Tanya, to hell with being alone, it would be better than putting up with her bitchiness for the rest of my life.

Hope you enjoyed EPOV wonder if he will finally do it and Dump queen B for good? will he return to try Bella's pies, next up Bella meets Jasper Also I started a blog for this story over on blogger its .com I'll be posting recipes that partain to this story as well as pictures that I feel match my ideas and spoilers for chapters there if you want to check it out

A/N: Well we have EPOV, what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3 Mansluts, dogsluts & freakouts

Hope you are liking the story so far

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

BPOV

I turned the open sign around to the closed side around six and by seven I was all cleaned up and ready to make the half mile walk back to what was now my home. It once belong to my grandparents, then my mom and now me. The walk to and from the bakery is my favorite time of day, on my morning walk I love listening to the doves coo and on my walk home I love listening to the crickets begin their chirping and on both walks the fresh mountain air permeates my senses, it's a mix of wood, pine and a little dew and one of the best smells in the world, second to walking into my bakery.

I step outside and shut the bakery door, turn the key and lock it. I take a deep breath and sigh, there sitting on his bench is Mr. pervy Newton. I know exactly what's going to go down, he's going to stand up, hobble over here and ask if he can walk me home, then on the walk home he'll stay on my right side, try and cop a feel of my ass with his left hand and blame it on his lack of feeling in that arm and hand from his stroke. I happens every time.

"Yo Sweet Bella you want a walking partner tonight." Newton yells from across the street.

I roll my eyes, who says yo anymore, and at his age. "Not tonight Mr. Newton."

He stands up to make his way over to where I am, a few cars coming down Main street impede him walking over and I make a swift move into the post office next door hoping by the time I've retrieved my mail he's gotten the hint.

" Bella." His hand on my shoulder makes me jump just as I am shutting my P.O. box. I swear I have bad luck,

I turn and face him. "Mr. Newton, it's not nice to sneak up on people and scare them."

"You shouldn't walk home by yourself it's not safe, things lurk in the woods." He says as he points out the door to the woods on the other side of the street.

"Mr. Newton, I'll be ok, it's not even probable a werewolf or vampire are going to jump me on my walk home, tell me you don't believe in folklore Mr. Newton." I say as I walk out the door of the post office. When I was little the town folk would tell stories in hope that we would not wander into the woods alone it started right after Timmy Thompson got lost only to find out he was just sound asleep under some hay in the back of Thompsons barn they made up stories in hopes that it would scare the kids into making sure they told their parents where they were. The town folk made up stories about the founder of our town and how he died. The legends are quite epic in nature but I for one researched the hell out of it in high school and even did a paper on it debunking the legendary stories. Mr. Talon died of a bear attack as he was out rounding up his cattle that had gotten out but that hasn't stopped the rumors, to this day people still like to come up with probable ways he died.

"Come on Bella you have heard the stories about the legend's right?" he asks, playing dumb and just wanting any excuse to walk me home

"Of course I have but you and I both know I don't believe they are true, besides the story has changed over the years. First it was a wolf then it changed to a vampire now from what I heard Angela say the kids are all saying it was some shape-shifting alien that sucked out all his insides and took them back to another planet for testing. Mr. Newton a bear got Mr. Talon while he was walking in the woods remember my whole research project on it, you know the one that got national news attention." that shut him up for a few minutes.

" I have my trusty bear spray." I say as I pull the bottle out of my bag. " I'll be fine." I say as start my walk home.

I turn and look over my shoulder, he looks deflated and I feel bad, not for him but for myself. The only attention I have gotten in the last two years has been from an old pervy man, well that's not true, today a hot sexy man with green eyes called me beautiful, I can't help but smile thinking about him. Maybe a night in the city would be good. It's been two years since I've been kissed let alone been on a date.

I slowly stroll to my home, my grandparents bought it when they first were married. It was worn down and they worked hard at fixing it up, they painted the outside green and when my mother moved back from college and inherited the bakery and the house she painted it pink, and when she was lying in bed so sick she told me to paint it whatever color I wanted it to be. I choose a warm soft crème color. I couldn't stand the pink and besides Alice's home was pink and tourist's would think my house was Brandon's B&B, I remember on several occasions people would knock and we would have to tell them they got the wrong house. They would have to wheel all their luggage back to their cars and head to the other side of town.

Over the last two years I have not only fixed up and modernized the house but also the bakery, as the small town down the road has slowly gotten bigger and the influx of tourists have started to trickle through. At first it was just during the winter months as the ski resorts opened, now that people know about all the lakes and hiking trails summer business has picked up. When my grandmother first opened it was just the locals that enjoyed her desserts, then when my mother took over she found the small local bakery growing, and now with modern technology and the internet my business is booming people come from all over to Sugar and Spice on their way through town.

I stop at the black wrought iron gate my grandfather installed and marvel at how my life has turned out. Here two years ago I thought I would be working long hours as a doctor taking care of sick patients, and making a difference in peoples lives and instead I work long hours making decadent desserts for people to enjoy. I much prefer the line of work in am in now, I don't have to watch people die, although I might kill people off for having a sweet tooth.

I open the gate and walk up the faded brick pathway to the front door. I slip the key in the lock and open the chestnut wood door. Jake is right there and jumping up onto my legs for attention when I walk in.

"Were you a good boy while I was gone today." I ask as he rolls onto his back on the foyer rug for a belly rub.

I crouch down and rub his tummy. "How about we go out back and you can potty, while I water the planters." I say as I walk into the kitchen to fill up the watering can. Jake spins around in circles. "Excited much are we?" I ask as I let him out back.

He runs off to do his business while I set off to water all the planters along the back deck. I inherited Jake as well, my mother picked him up at the pound when I went off to college. She said she needed someone to keep her company. Why she had to fall in love the biggest puppy, a Bernise mountain dog to be exact is beyond me, if only she knew what kind of trouble he would be getting into. Jake is the resident dog slut of Talon's Ridge, he tried humping poor Mrs. Singleton's poodle one time poor thing was almost crushed before she and I chased him back into my yard, he humped Mr. Worthins Yorkie as he was taking a casual stroll down the street and the last a final straw was when poor Mrs. Keddington had to pry him off the their golden retriever in the front yard and Mrs. Keddington had to lie to her five year old daughter Katie and say that's how dogs said hello. That's when I sat him down and had a come to Jesus talk with him, he was either going to stop his manwhore ways or go back to the pound. It's also why he is now kept indoors while I am at the bakery.

I fill up my watering can with the last round of water, and pour it over the red geraniums in the planters that line the south of the back porch, Jake is now sniffing and barking out the snails in my garden.

"Jake get your ass out of my garden." He's such a neurotic dog, thinking he's protecting me from the small and slimy creatures. I'm not a fan of them either as they eat my tomatoes. I smile as a memory comes to mind when Alice and I were about five. It was a late summer evening and Alice's mom and mine were sitting on the back porch drinking summer tea and watching us play on the grass. Alice and I wandered into the garden to pick some strawberries and we found a giant snail crawling on one of the tomato plants. Alice picked it off the plant and showed me it, we both set off gathering the slimy creatures Alice would pick them up and place them in the pocket of my shirt that I had made by holding the bottom of my shirt up. Alice had the grand idea that we would line them up on the cement driveway and see how many we could run over with our tricycles before they crawled away, we had gathered twenty slimy snails and set them out one by one with each of us having ten, we hoped on our trikes and by the time our mothers figured out what we were doing we had ran over half of the snails, their sheer squeals stopped us in our tracks, Alice of course ran over more than I did so in retaliation I picked up my remaining snails and tossed them at her, she was covered in slime all over her face and head.

"Bella swan stop day dreaming and come get your dog out of my rose garden!" I jumped at Mrs. Bailey's shrills on the opposite side of the black, wrought iron fence. I could see Jake running through her meticulous roses.

"Jake get your ass back on our side of the fence now." I yelled as I took off after him, I must have left the gate open. "Bad dog." I say as I grab ahold of his collar and drag him back out of her yard.

"Sorry Mrs. B."

She just handed me a bunch of her freshly cut roses and then waived me off and went about getting her rose garden weeded before the last slivers of sunlight went behind the mountains to the west.

"We best be getting inside Jake before you piss off any more neighbors. Besides I need to get ready, Alice is bringing over her new man for us to meet. Now no barking at him do you hear me." Jake doesn't really like men, makes me wonder is his previous owner abused him. Jake followed me inside and laid down on the rug, he knew full well he was in trouble so no begging for a treat.

I set the roses on the counter and check the fridge to make sure I have enough alcohol and start making some BBQ wings for appetizers. With the wings in the oven, I head upstairs to change out of my clothes that smell like the bakery. I have no time for a shower so I run a brush through my tangled ponytail instead and slip on one of Alice's original's, a white lace tank top over a white cami and then slip on a pair of my distressed daisy duke jean shorts.

I slip back downstairs, Jake is laying on the braided rug in the kitchen trying to get warm from the last sliver of sunlight streaming through the French doors. I set my phone next to my Bose wireless speaker and turn on Pandora. The opening chords of Love shack by the B52's starts playing and I can't help but smile, it was one of my mother's favorite songs. I have many memories of my mother and me dancing in the kitchen to this song while we were baking cakes. A single tear runs down my cheek and I wipe it away just as my phone starts ringing. I walk over to the where my phone is and answer it.

"This is Bella." I say as I walk back over to the sink and grab the vase off the windowsill and fill it with cool water.

"Hey girl, um we are stuck in Riverwalk, so we won't be coming by tonight unless, you want to drive out here and meet up for some margarita's at Salsa Cantina." Alice's voice has a hit of playfulness in it and I know exactly what she is doing.

"Alice its late, and besides if I drive all the way into Riverwalk and have a few drinks there is no way I'll be driving back home tonight, and before you say it, no I will not be sleeping in some strangers bed tonight, like the last time you made me go to Salsa cantina's." I never want to relive that night ever again.

She laughs. "You're no fun Bella, bet we could find another Chappyassy again."

"Ugh…..nope…no bikers…no chaps… no drinks… no I'm not driving into Riverwalk tonight." I slam my hand down on the counter for effect.

" Ok no need for a tantrum, but would it change your mind if I told you that you don't need to drive because we still haven't met up with my parents, Jasper got stuck doing some business up here and my dad was late with town meetings so they are coming out here to meet up with me and Jasper."

"So you haven't told them yet?" I asked as I placed the roses in the vase of water and placed them on the island next to the cake I brought home from the bakery.

"Nope not a word."

"Ok count me in, I am not missing out on seeing Shelia freak out, that shits going down on Youtube." I fist bump the air, oh seeing Shelia freak out is the best thing ever especially when she freaks out on Alice. Wish I had a cell phone on me when she found Alice's spider collection she had hidden under her bed in fifth grade, I thought she was going to burn the house down. Alice couldn't get those wolf spiders out of the mason jars fast enough in the back yard before Sheila had the blow torch out. Tonight was going to be epic.

"Yes….Yes…..Yes, tonight's going to be so fun margarita's here we come." Alice yelled out on the other end of the line.

"one…one margarita is all I'm consuming tonight Alice, you got that."

"It's Saturday Bella, live a little. Besides the Bakery is closed tomorrow so no having to get up early, and I promise I won't force you on any guys tonight. Just let loose and have a little fun, besides my dad will make sure you get home and in bed ok."

"One Alice." I said as I pulled the wings out of the oven and placed them in a container since we won't be eating them tonight.

"Every party has a pooper and that party pooper is you, party pooper Bella that's you."

"First off Alice don't quit your day job and second you totally sang that wrong."

" It's going to be a party in the USA." She sang into the phone,

"Oh my god are you already drunk." I asked.

"Drunk on love is all." She said dreamily.

"Ok I'm going now, let your parents know to come get me."

"Already on it, they will be there in about five minutes oh and Bella don't let Shelia do her Spanish inquisition on you."

"Cross my heart." I crossed over my heart.

Alice giggled. "Hope to die."

"Or you'll be eating a giant slug pie." I finished the rhyme we changed growing up. We both laughed.

"Sure have missed you Bells." Alice said as I heard smoochy noises in the background.

"Missed you too Pixie dust. I'm hanging up now so I don't have to hear you macking on your man."

I hung up on her, and ran upstairs to change into a pair of jeans, I grabbed my bag off my bed and my charger, I needed full bars to capture Shelia's freak out. I heard Alice's dad honk for me and I ran down the stairs.

Jake was looking at me with sad puppy dog eyes. "Sorry buddy, I'll be back later tonight." I said as I shut the front door locking it behind me and ran down the front wooden steps.

I jumped into the back seat of Alice's parents SUV. "Hi Cynthia." I said as I slid into the leather chair next to her sister.

"Hey." She said all gloomy not even looking up from her phone in her hand.

"Don't mind her she's just missing her boyfriend, I mean how dare we ask her to come home and visit for the summer." Shelia said as she turned around and smiled at me.

Cynthia just rolled her eyes and went back to doing whatever she was doing on her phone.

"So Bella, I know Alice is hiding something from me, did she tell you anything when she stopped to see you today at the bakery, I mean she didn't even want to stay with us, she said she had things she needed to do in Riverwalk" Alice's mom asked from the front seat.

"No." I tried to lie, but I truly suck at lying, I could feel the heat radiating across my chest. "It sure is hot in here, you hot Cynthia?" I asked needing a diversion.

"You know you are never going to win against the General right?" Cynthia said still not looking up from her phone.

Alice's dad Peter turned on the air and backed out of the driveway. "Shelia dear let's leave it alone, I'm sure whatever it is Alice is doing or hiding from us she has reason's besides in thirty minutes you'll probably have some answers."

The drive into Riverwalk was fast due to the lack of cars on the road as it was now dark. Alice's dad was careful in watching out for deer and elk on the drive thru the short mountain passes and we arrived safely at the restaurant in a record of twenty five minutes.

The hostess let us know that Alice had called ahead a reserved a table and that she hadn't arrived but she could seat us. It was a good thing she had called ahead as the place was packed. We all sat down and ordered a drink, I was starting off easy with a coke as I wanted to be fully sober when Shelia freaked.

"There's an extra place setting! Why is there an extra place setting Peter?" Shelia's voice was getting pitchy, the freak out was starting already.

"I don't know Shelia, instead of getting your panties in a wad up your ass crack we should wait till our eldest daughter gets here before we completely freak out." He took a long sip of his beer that the waitress had just sat down on the table.

Alice's dad was one of my favorite human beings on the planet, well he plays second to Alice but still he was like a father to me as I didn't have one. Where Alice's mom was so prim and proper most of the time, I say most of the time cause Shelia let her hair down a few times, Alice's dad was her complete opposite he didn't have a filter, he was crude and he told you things you probably really didn't need to know, it's one reason I loved the man.

I looked up to see Alice and who I presumed was jasper at the hostess stand, I was glad I was seated this direction as I was the only one that could see them walk in, I'm pretty sure Alice set this all up. I took in Jasper's appearance even though he had on a cowboy hat I could tell he was tall, as Alice only went to his chest although I'm talking about my friend who is high school had the nickname pint size. The man standing next to Alice was wearing dark jeans, brown cowboy boots and a light blue T-shirt. I could see the faint line of a tattoo peeking out on his right arm. His hair was a mix between blonde and light brown and was shaggy underneath his hat. I gave Alice a thumbs up.

Alice took in a deep breath and then dragged Jasper behind her as she made her way over to the table, she rounded the corner and Shelia's eyes widened in response to seeing her daughters hand in another man's. I pulled my phone out of my bag and readied it to capture all this on video.

"Mom, dad this is Jasper, Japer this is my mom and dad Shelia and Peter." Alice said clinging to Jaspers left arm.

Alice's dad slid his chair out making it squeak as he did so and stood up. "You banging my daughter." Peter held out his hand waiting on a handshake. Alice's dad had always said a man's handshake can tell you a lot about a person. No doubt he was sizing Alice's man up.

Jasper held his hand out and grasped Alice's dad and shook it. "If I told you yes promise you won't chop of my balls, pretty sure Alice might be found of them." Jasper covered his balls with his hands as he responded to Alice's dad, Cynthia and I both spit out our cokes.

Alice's dad started laughing. "Hey pint size take a breather, he passed the test, I quite like him already."

Alice finally took a breath and came around the table to where I was sitting. "Japser this is Bella."

"Well Bella it a pleasure to finally meet you, it's nice to finally have a face to go along with all the stories I've heard about the two of you." Japser took off his hat and bent down and kissed the top of my hand.

Cue the blush.

"Japser this is my sister Cynthia." Alice pointed to her sister who was engrossed in her phone again. she looked up and held out her hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you Cynthia." He said as he kissed her hand just like he kissed mine.

"Likewise." She answered and went back to her phone.

Alice and Jasper sat down next to me and the waitress came and got our orders, Alice of course ordering me a margarita even though I protested. I leaned over to Alice to whisper in her ear. "Ok he's kinda hot."

"Kinda hot? Bella that man lights my panties on fire." Alice said fanning herself, we both started giggling.

"What are you two girls laughing about, Bella you knew about this didn't you?" Shelia said from across the table. "And Alice a little heads up you were bringing a boy home for us to meet would have been nice and don't even get me started on the fact he announced you are… you know doing the deed when he hasn't even met us yet." Shelia's arms were starting to flail and I knew I needed to start recording.

"Oh Shelia calm your two titties, it's the year 2016 not 1950, don't chase off the first boy Alice decides to bring home to meet you guys cause you let you freak flag fly." Cynthia said as she put her phone down and began a stare down with their mom.

Where Alice was pristine in her dress and her choice in music, Cynhtia was a total grunge. She wore band Tshirts and ripped knee jeans, she listened to screamo music and wore heavy black eyeliner, but both girls were just like their dad. I like to call them the no filter sisters.

Peter and I were trying not to laugh and I was having a hard time holding it in, Shelia was giving me the stink eye from across the table.

A beautiful, but fake blonde in a low cut tangerine dress and her date were starring over at our table from the booth there were sitting in.

"Guys I think we are starting to garner some attention maybe we should take it down a few notches." I said even though I knew this wasn't the end we were just getting started, why Alice decided to do this on a Saturday night at Salsa Cantina's was beyond me. I took a few sips of my margarita and dug into my enchilada platter.

"Your right Bella, a man needs some food to put up with all the estrogen at this table right now, we should eat." Peter said as he dug into his tacos.

"Bimbo Barbie doll can't stop looking over here." I whispered to Alice.

"Who?" Alice looked around the restaurant. " oh her, well she's cheating on her significant other so it really doesn't matter what she thinks." She went back to eating.

"How do you know that? Wait never mind Pixie magic I should have known." I said as I finished eating the first shredded beef enchilada on my plate.

It was nice and quiet with everyone eating until Jasper opened his mouth.

"Wait I'm the first guy you have brought home to meet your parents, but I thought you said?" Alice silenced Jasper by putting her finger over his lips.

"Alice?" Shelia now had raised eyebrows, my video tape was rolling I just hoped when Alice let the bomb fly I'd still have battery left, this was getting good.

"Sorry to disappoint you mom but I dated in college, I never told you cause you and Renee were hell bent on turning me and Bella into nuns, always telling us boys were the devil, I didn't tell you cause I didn't want to hear the lectures. I doesn't really matter anyway because those boys were not my soul mate, Jasper is." Alice looked over at Jasper. I could see Jasper's blue eyes sparkling back at her

"First off Alice you can't be a nun we are not Catholic and second your soul mate, how long have you known each other?" Sheila asked her face was starting to turn red.

Here it comes the big reveal, Alice grabbed my hand for support, I could see she had Jasper's in her other hand.

"Forty eight hours." Alice said smiling at Jasper as he kissed her on the forehead.

"What! Forty eight hours, did you two meet in the airport?" Shelia said as a few chips went flying across the table from her hands bumping into the chips and salsa.

Alice stood up and placed her hands on the table, I scooted my chair back so I could get the whole scene unfolding in front of me into my phone screen.

"No Shelia we did not meet in the airport we met outside a Coffee shop in Paris and guess what that night we found a preacher and got married under the Eifel tower so you can just suck on that bit of information, Jasper is your Son in law and you are going to treat him as such." Alice just starred at her mom.

Cynthia was chuckling, Peter keep swigging down his beer and Shelia well she got up out of her chair and started chasing Alice around the table like she was a five year old who stole a cookie out of the cookie jar. Jasper had an amused look on his face and he looked over at me and noticed I was video-taping the whole thing, and the patrons in the restaurant well let's just say all eyes were on our table.

"Bella please tell me you are recording this shit cause my phone is completely dead." Cynthia said as Alice and her mom made the rounds behind her. Alice was just about to run behind her dad when the blonde bimbo stuck her foot out and everything happened in slow motion. Alice tripped on the stiletto'd foot and Shelia crashed down on top of Alice then wrestling began on the floor.

Peter hung his head in shame, Cynthia was laughing hysterically, I glared at fake bimbo Barbie and Jasper jumped out of his chair and was over to the heap of ladies on the floor faster than a flash.

"I just want to see your ring, show me your ring so I know you are not tricking me." Shelia said as she tried to grab Alice's hand.

Jasper knelt down and pulled Shelia off of Alice and then rolled Alice over and inspected her face for injuries. "Are you ok?" he asked as he carefully caressed her face.

"Excuse me Mrs. Brandon." Jasper helped Shelia up off the floor and then he knelt back down on one knee and my heart skipped a beat. Jasper reached into his pocket and pulled out something shiny.

"Mary Alice Brandon, I know we went about this all backwards, but I couldn't let you leave Paris without you being a part of my life I felt like I was going to lose you. Did you know I was sitting on a park bench and saw you walk into the coffee shop? I thought you were the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. I knew right then that you were the one my heart had been looking for so I jumped up off the bench, I couldn't let you get away without at least knowing your name. Little did I know you would be coming out just as I was walking in? You my beautiful angel changed my world for the better that day, even though I spilt coffee on your favorite shirt. Thank you for taking that leap with me that night and becoming my wife and making me a better man. Will you do me the honor of saying yes again, this time in front of your family and a whole restaurant of full of stranger?."

Alice nodded her head and a small whisper of a yes escaped her lips as tears fell down her face. I felt my own tears starting to stream and the whole restaurant erupted into loud applause when Jasper slipped the ring on her left finger.

Jasper lifted Alice up off the floor and her pulled her into his arms swinging her around a few times before carefully placing her back with her feet on the ground. He then placed three small chaste kisses on her lips.

Alice glared at fake bimbo "One day Karma is going to bite you in the ass." She turned and grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him over to where her father and mother stood.

"Dad." Alice said with trepidation.

Peter stood there for what seemed like an eternity just running his hand through his hair. Then he grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him into a hug, patting him on the back. "Welcome to this crazy family son, it's about time we had more testosterone around the house." Jasper chuckled.

"Mom." Alice said. She had a scared look on her face.

"Well considering I'm a proper lady." She said.

"Proper my ass." Cynthia said under her breath. And I chuckled.

"Anyway, after that beautiful proprosal…. I guess welcome to our family Jasper." Shelia hugged Jasper then hugged Bella. "I'm just sad I didn't get to see you walk down the aisle.

"Mom you still can, we wanted to have a wedding here too, so guess what surprise you can still plan a wedding, just nothing big ok family and friends is all." Alice said.

"Ok I'll try and reign it in." she said an we all chuckled knowing full that was never going to happen.

"Congrats, big pain in my ass sis." Cynthia said as she hugged her sister and then hugged Jasper. "Welcome to the family, I'm glad that Alice has finally found someone, now maybe Shelia will lay off me so when I bring Logan home for Christmas she won't freak out like she just did and scare my poor man away. By the way Bella please tell me you are going to post that video on Youtube?" Cynthia asked.

"Oh no you didn't?" Shelia asked.

"Oh yep I did, but I sent it to Angela as she has quite the following on Youtube and it already has a hundred views in the few minutes it's been on there." I said, Cynthia gave me a high five as I walked passed her on my way to Alice and Jasper.

"Bella, one day young lady I'm going to get you back, just remember that."

"I'm trembling in my boots Shelia." I made my way over to Alice and Jasper.

"Ok let me see this ring." I said as I grabbed Alice's left hand bringing it up closer so I could get a good look at the ring. It was a gold band with a large round diamond in the middle down the sides it looked like a design of vines with smaller diamonds all over the vines it was beautiful and suited Alice perfectly.

"I found it in an antique store next to the coffee shop where we met. That night when she was fast asleep after we already said I do I called the owner of the shop and explained that I was leaving Paris and wanted to come look at rings, he met me right away and this was the first one I saw, it's just like Alice unique and beautiful." Jasper said as me and Alice hugged it out.

We all oohed and awed over her ring and then we all sat back down. At least everyone in the restaurant had gone back to focusing on eating their meals instead of the commotion of Alice and Shelia playing ring around the table.

"Can you believe that bitch tripped me?" Alice pointed to where Blonde bimbo was being helped out of the booth by her date or whoever he was.

"I think you put her in her place Allie cat." Peter said as he finished off his beer. We all laughed.

"So Jasper are you from Paris?" Shelia asked.

I looked over at Cynthia we both rolled our eyes, Peter just shook his head and well Jasper being a gentleman just answered her politely.

"No Ma'am I am from Pilot Point Texas, I was visiting my sick estranged aunt when I ran into this beautiful thing." Jasper placed his arm around Alice on the back of her chair. "Don't reckon there are many cowboys in Paris, I stood out like a sore thumb walkin the streets in ma boots." We all laughed. Think Jasper emphasized his accent for effect.

"Shelia god gave you a brain next time use before you really embarrass yourself ok pumpkin." Peter said, dodging a slap on the arm.

"You're an ass." Shelia flipped off Peter and we all laughed, not very often did this side of Shelia get revealed. "I'm so sorry about your Aunt."

"Thank you Ma'am."

"Please call me Shelia, or better yet you can call me mom if you'd like, so Texas huh, are you two planning on moving back there? Tell us about your family."

Alice was jumping up and down in her seat, she and Jasper exchanged a few glances. "Well go on and tell them." Jasper said.

"Jasper's family owns a horse breeding ranch, and well his granddad passed away and left it to him a few years ago. And well…." She paused and we all looked on waiting for her to finish.

"Jasper's decided to sell the ranch and move the operations to here so that I can be close to you guys, not that it matters because I'd go anywhere he wants to go, Texas, Canada, even Antarctica. He's been looking at land now we just need to decide between Mirror Falls and Snake Creek."

"I vote for Snake Creek." Peter said.

"I second that." I said, as Snake creek was only a fifteen minute drive north of Talon's Ridge whereas Mirror falls was a good hour away.

"Well wherever you guys choose I'm just glad you'll be close I was starting to worry you would take my oldest daughter away." Shelia said.

The waitress brought the check and Alice's dad and Jasper fought over the tab, Jasper eventually won.

"So why don't you guys come back to the B&B and stay tonight so we can get to know Jasper, I hate that you guys are staying in Riverwalk when we have empty rooms right now." Shelia said as we all got up to leave.

"Mom we would love too but Jasper has some business he needs to take care of with an estranged cousin here in Riverwalk, I can see the looks on your faces, he was excited to find out that I lived so close to one of his family members that he hasn't seen in more than ten years, and yes it's one of the reason's he decided to move the ranch. He's going to try and talk her out of selling her portion of the ranch. She's been trying to get Jasper to buy her out for the last two years, because of a huge family feud. Jasper doesn't want too as he thinks she can make more money still being a twenty percent partner."

"Well there are always empty rooms for my kids, you know this, right we don't have any guests staying this next week I blocked it out knowing you were coming home, so after his meeting bring your stuff. I'm just ready to just hang with my daughter that I haven't seen in so long." Shelia hugged Alice as we stood by the SUV.

Alice came over and hugged me goodbye, I promise tomorrow night Beer and beantoss in your backyard ok, you can get to know Jasper better and I want him to get to know you as well, I needed you here tonight for moral support and just think had you stayed home you would have missed that whole scene."

"It was the highlight of my day." I said as I leaned in for another hug.

"Are you sure about that? Shelia's freak out can't even compare to a hot, sexy, bearded man named Edward." Alice whispered in my ear.

I pushed her away. "Stop, he's taken." I felt the blush crawl up my face. It's a good thing everyone was already in the car.

"Well that blush speaks for itself. Sweet dreams tonight Bella may they be filled with beards, camo, green eyes and a man named Edward. And may you wake up moist." Alice said as she giggled and took Jasper's arm as he led her their vehicle.

"Alice Brandon I hate you." I yelled as I climbed in the SUV and we headed for home.

A/N: Alice's mom is such a freak out queen

We have a fake Bimbo, wonder who she is?


	4. Chapter 4 Fighting, painting & cheaters

A/N: Thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed and liked this story it means so much to me

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight wish I did I'd buy a house on the beach in Hawaii

EPOV

I am so pissed off with the way Tanya has been acting towards Rose lately, the minute Rose got pregnant Tanya started treating her like she had the plague. I was sad to see her acting that way as she had told when we first started dating kids were on her list of the top ten things she wanted to accomplish in life. Maybe I should have listened to what was really on her list instead of being focused on her boobs. I am a guy after all, I was drunk and celebrating making it out of boot camp alive.

I don't really have an excuse as to why I have stayed with her so long other than fear…. Yes this Army sharp shooter is deathly afraid of being alone. I'm afraid when I wake at night shaking I'll have no one to stop the blackness from taking over, not that Tanya has been very helpful lately with that. But sometimes when I can hear her breathing next to me I can calm down easier knowing I'm not alone and that I'm not back in Afghanistan lying bloody in the dusty war torn streets.

When I first got back after my second tour she was the doting girlfriend, she would always be right there at night calming me down when I was screaming and shaking then over time she took to sleeping in the guest room so she could get some sleep, some nights she makes it back to our bed but she never wakes up anymore during my episodes, which are few and far between but I still have them. She never asks what's wrong, she never asks how my therapy sessions have gone and she never even seems to care anymore. It's like we have become to separate people, I do my thing she does hers, what hers consist of who the hell knows probably mani-pedi's and shopping on my dime.

I put the Jeep in drive and peel out of Emmett's and Rose's driveway, I speed down the long gravel road spitting out pebbles and dust from under my souped-up Jeep tires.

"For the love Edward." Tanya gripped her seatbelt. "Where's the fire…slow down…you're going to kill us!" Tanya screeched as she gripped her seatbelt. "I hate this jeep.. why you do you insist on keeping the top off?.. stupid ass wind." She says as a few strands of her blonde hair whip her in the face.

I try not to laugh at her and instead keep quiet as we make our way onto the main road leading back into the city center, my mind going through ways I can finally break it off with her. I turn onto Pine Valley road so that I can keep my speed up and bypass a few stoplights and some tourist traffic. The sooner we get home the sooner I can end this charade, cause in reality that's all it's been for the last few months.

"This is ridiculous Edward, why didn't we bring the Volvo." Tanya says as she finally pulls her hair into a tight bun on the top of her head.

"Could you be a little less bitchy, besides it's not like we are going out tonight so no need to look like a beauty queen." I say as I turn off Pine valley and onto Soda Springs.

" Why..?" Tanya turns her head and looks out the window of the jeep.

"Why what?" I ask.

"Why don't you ever take me out anymore?" She whines from the passenger seat.

"Really, you are going to go there?" I spat.

"Yes really, we never go out anymore and you and I both Know I'm right."

I was seething, it's a good thing we were stopped at a red light. "Well if you must go there I'll tell you the reason we have not been out lately, I can't stand taking you out to restaurants cause you can't eat a single thing except lettuce and don't even get me started on how you treat the wait staff, if anything is not to your liking all you do is complain, complain out loud so everyone in the place hears you, you complain to them and treat them like they are so below you it's so not 's very annoying and embarrassing and makes me very uncomfortable." The light turned green and I sped through the last intersection on our pathway to home.

"Are you seriously trying to pick a fight with me right now?" She asks as she digs in her giant ass bag for god knows what. "Cause I'm really not in the mood to fight with you." She pulls out her phone and starts typing away at the keys with her fake long nails.

"Could you stop texting for two seconds please, your nails on the screen are like nails on a chalkboard right now."

"Stop being an asshole, I came all the way out here to be with you and ended up spending all day long with Rose and Esme doing baby things, then you men take off and leave me with the fat cow, I had to watch her eat two spicy chicken sandwiches from Mcdonalds and wolf down a large fry, it was so disgusting I almost puked in the flowerbed." She said.

"Oh I bet it was so rough." I emphasized the so for effect. " You should try a burger every once in a while maybe it will help with your bitchy personality, besides Rose is only growing another human in her body she has every right to be a fat cow if she wants" I said. I was so done with her and her lack of empathy,

We pull up into Carlisle and Esme's driveway, after I was released from the hospital in Germany Carlisle set up the guest house for Tanya and I to come live until we found a place of our own, he also set up a physical therapist to come in and help with my recovery, while I was fully on board as I didn't have any family to help out Tanya was hesitant she wanted to go back to LA and live. I knew I wanted to live close to Emmett he was like my big brother and I knew I didn't want to lose that bond living a long distance away. I pull into the garage beneath the guest house and put the jeep into park. I get out and slam my door for effect. "I'm going to go take a shower to cool down, but we need to talk, so wait for me in the kitchen." I say as I head up the stairs to our apartment. I whip off my black T-shirt and pants and head for the shower, hoping the cool water will cool my anger down just a notch as my mother always taught me to be a gentleman I don't want to do something I will regret later.

I finish my shower and wrap a towel around my waist I head out into our bedroom grateful that she must have listened and stayed in the kitchen. I slip on some boxer briefs and a pair of basketball shorts and head out to the kitchen. The Kitchen is deserted except for a note that is stuck to the chalk board next to the pantry, I rip it off the chalkboard, wad it up and send it sailing across the room, I punch the wall grateful that they are thick walls as my knuckles didn't even make a dent in the sheetrock.

"That Bitch." I scream, I grab my pants out of the hall and fish my cell phone out of the back pocket.

Emmett answers on the third ring. "Hey what you up to?" I all but yell into the phone.

"Oh not much just about to spend all night painting the nursery since we didn't get it done today." He said.

"Want a painting buddy tonight?" I say as I walk back down to my bedroom to grab some grubby clothes.

"Got rid of the frigid bitch already, that was fast." He said, I could hear him stirring the paint.

I walk back down the hall into my bedroom and fish a pair of grey sweats from a shelf in the walk in closet. "God I wish, no we got in a fight on the way home, it took every fiber in my being not to slap her when she called Rose a fat cow, so I got in the shower to cool off, when I came back out she left me a note letting me know she went out for drinks with Jenny."

"First off Edward you're an Idiot for getting in the shower you had a perfect opportunity to cut her lose if you were in a fight and second what are you so damn afraid of? Stop turning tail and dump the she bitch. I haven't seen you smile a genuine smile since I walked through your hospital door in Germany…. look I'm no therapist but come on Edward I suffer from nightmares just like you do, I walked the same streets you did day in day out, I pulled you up and out of harm's way twice unfortunately the second time I was late and we almost lost you for good. Are you afraid of being alone…That's it you are afraid of being alone."

"Yeah well could you make it through the darkness in the middle of the night if Rose wasn't lying next to you?" I asked somewhat peeved that he had everything he ever wanted in life, a great family, a great and very supportive wife, a child on the way. He has everything a man could ask for.

"Tanya hasn't been a support for you for almost a year now…I hate to say this Edward I don't want to hurt your feelings but really how blind are you man, that girl only wants you for your trust fund, she's got her claws so far into you and you are the only one that can't see it right now. Look let's not do this over the phone come over we can have a therapy painting session ok."

"Fine sounds good, maybe it's a good thing she went out for drinks. She would have probably talked me out of breaking things off."

"Yeah and you would have wound up having angry makeup sex, then it would be like the wheels on the bus going round and round for god knows how long and her claws would be in even deeper dude. Look tonight is the night we get rid of Tanya ok and I will help talk you through how you are going to go about doing it without pussying out."

"Ok, I'll be over in about twenty." I say just as a knock came on the door. "Hey got to go someone just knocked on the door."

"Probably Rose and mom, Rose decided to go sleep there tonight as she didn't think smelling paint fumes would be good for the baby, she said something about having you bring over some wallpaper mom found in her secret stash that they thought would look nice in the nursery."

"Well then I better go if we have to hang wallpaper too, guess we will be pulling an all-nighter."

"Yep looks that way, thank fuck its Sunday tomorrow, Rose better not ask me to do anything tomorrow."

"You know you would do anything for her in fear off getting your balls chopped off right now." I said as I went and opened the door.

"I heard that." Rose hit me on the head with a roll of light pink and gold wallpaper. She came into the guest house and went down the hall looking in my room.

"Why is she Bitch's stuff still here, I thought you were going to cut her loose." Rose said as she waddled back down the hallway.

"Normally I'd tell Rose to watch her language but she's right Edward." Esme came over and caressed my cheek. "You don't really love this girl Edward I can see it in your eyes, take some stress off yourself and just kick the nasty to the curb." She and Rose laughed.

"I'm trying Ma. I was going to when we got home but we got in a huge fight on the ride and well I didn't want to do something I'd regret so I took a shower and when I got out she was gone, left me a damn note." I walked over to the wadded up paper on the floor in the TV room. I handed it to Esme to read.

Esme unwrinkled the wadded up ball of paper and read over it "Rose we better let Edward go help Emmett or they won't get done tonight." Esme pulled Rose out of the open door and started for the stairs. "Oh Edward we left the rest of the wallpaper in your Jeep, Rose brought that one up just in case she needed to fend off nasty creatures up here."

This time I couldn't help but laugh as I could just picture Rose using the wallpaper roll as baseball bat to hit Tanya out of guesthouse, it would be a homerun for sure. I grabbed my keys from off the kitchen counter and followed them down the wooden stairs.

"Make sure you make my baby girls room pretty and fit for a princess. Oh and tell Emmett that wallpaper is going on the wall the crib is going against, well that is if we can ever find a crib." Rose made a sad face and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"You'll find another crib darling I promise, that was so unfair of that woman to sell it out from under you." Esme hugged Rose.

"I'm sorry, it was after all my fault as I got lost driving there," I said as I grabbed the last roll of wallpaper out of Rose's hand.

"If you would have just used your damn GPS, but no let's see what were your exact words that day oh yeah that's right, I know exactly where I am going I don't need any GPS to get me there, yeah we show up two hours late because you took the wrong exit and we ended up in the next state, I'm never going to find another Antique crib like that one, it was so perfect. If my daughter ends up sleeping in a box there's going to be hell to pay." Rose said as she wiped her tears and made a fist at me.

"I said I was sorry, I've beaten myself up enough over it the last few months, I've even made a million phone calls on your behalf to the person that bought it but they won't give it up." I said. Trying to hide the fact I was lying to her.

"Whatever just get your ass over there and help my helpless hubs paint that room, you know Emmett's going to give up at a certain point and just let you do all the painting."

"Yeah I figured, just count this as my apology ok." I climbed into my jeep.

"You're not forgiven." Rose yelled as she walked out of the garage.

Five hours of painting the walls an almost pale pink and hanging wallpaper three of which I was on my own as Emmett pussed out on me just as Rose predicted and I was exhausted. Not only was I physically exhausted but mentally as well. The whole two hours Emmett spent telling what I already knew deep down but was too afraid to admit to myself. I poked my head into Emmett's bedroom. "Dude you care if I crash on your couch, really not in the mood to drive the short distance home."

"Still trying to avoid the monster." Emmett groggily said from under the covers, the jerk fell asleep around midnight leaving me to clean up everything.

"I'd be able to go back home had you not been such a lazy ass and helped." I said half joking.

"You know I suck at all that stuff, just glad I have a best friend that knows how to do handy man shit and all."

"Yeah well it's a good thing I still like you."

"Take the guest room, Rose changed the sheets yesterday. I'm going back to bed, without Rose here I get the whole bed to myself, no huge ass body pillow taking up half the damn bed where I end up with just a sliver of the mattress." He sprawled himself across the whole bed.

I shut his door and walked to the other side of the house, I took another shower to wash off the paint that had splattered in my hair and on my arms and then crawled into bed. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep but I couldn't, not because of the Tanya situation but because I couldn't stop thinking about the delicious cupcake I snuck earlier out of the kitchen and who had made them. A beautiful sweet woman with smooth chocolate eyes. I don't know how long I laid their fully awake but I must have fallen asleep sometime as the next thing I know I was being jolted awake by a scream.

"Oh my god Cover up…. Emmett he has morning wood…my eyes my eyes….." Rose's screeches made me flip onto my stomach.

I swear I went to bed in my boxer briefs. "Owe fuck damn that hurts like a mother." I yell, flipping that fast with a morning wood is never a good thing.

I feel heavy fabric get tossed onto me, I just pray I didn't lose my boxers sometime in the night. I feel to make sure Rose didn't get a free peep show, and am relieved to find they are in fact intact and on my body.

"Please tell me you were not dreaming of the hoe." Rose says as I sit up.

"We are getting ahead of ourselves Rose." Emmett said.

"Care to catch me up." I say totally confused why the two of them were standing in my room, wait I look around I'm not in my room, and then it hits me I'm still at Emmett's and Rose's house.

"What time is it?" I say as I wipe the sleep from my eyes.

Rose sat down on the end of the bed. "It's ten."

"Ten in the morning. Oh fuck Tanya is going to be pissed and think that I…no no no." I say as I try and untangle myself from the covers.

"One I don't want to see your fully erected but covered one eyed monster again and two Tanya didn't come home last night in fact she still isn't home as of about twenty minutes ago." Rose said with a grin on her face.

"What the fuck, did she stay at Jenny's then."

"Nope."

"And you know this how?" I ask.

"Well after you left Esme and I became suspicious about her note so we did a little stalking."

"Wait you guys drove to Mirror falls last night."  
"Nope we called Jenny, she said she was out of town visiting her mom in Texas, but she said that she had just gotten off the phone with Tyler, he called her and asked why Tanya left her car parked in front of their house and had gotten into a black town car. So I called Tyler and he said he got the plates on the car and had ran them, he also hacked into the GPS system of the black town car and found out that it was in the parking lot of Salsa Cantina." Rose said, she had a triumphant smile on her face.

Tyler is one of Emmett and my friends from West Point, He and Jenny moved to Mirror Falls last year, he still is working in intelligence and well when you need a favor called in he is the man to call. Don't know why I never asked him to check up on Tanya before. Tyler always told me she rubbed him the wrong way. Looks like his suspicions might be true after all.

"That's not all is it?" I said. I could feel the blood start to boil, I was starting to get suspicious of Tanya a few weeks ago after she claimed that she was starting to get offers again for acting jobs. I hated that world and she knew it.

"Nope, so Esme and I decided a little late night burrito run sounded nice, but we didn't want to give ourselves away so I bribed the dishwasher Jose who was standing out back talking on his cell phone to go out in the dining room and see if she was there, sure enough he came back and said there was a fake blonde sitting in a both in a tangerine low cut dress with some sketchy guy that matched the description."

I had to take a deep breath, I fisted the sheets to keep myself grounded. Rose pulled out her phone and turned it towards me.

"I gave him my phone and asked if he would take some pictures for me so I had proof."

I looked at the first picture, wasn't anything scandalous except for the sketchy guy sitting across from her. Rose hands me her phone so I can get a better look. "Do you care if I flip through them?" I ask.

"Go for it, take your time." She says.

I flip back to first picture and look at it again, Tanya is wearing the dress I bought for her on our trip we took to New York, that dress is going to get burned along with the shoes.. bye bye one thousand dollars. The second picture I zoomed in on sure enough he was reaching for her hand and it looked like she was going to take it. I flipped to the third pic this one was taken from a different angle and it looked like they were both leaning across the table heads about to touch, looked like a kiss was about to take place. I flip to the next one and there it is a kiss on the lips. I take a deep breath and keep the tears at bay. I flip to the last one and freeze, this one is zoomed in Tanya is being helped out of the booth and it looks like. "No….it can't be…." I say.

"What?" Rose says as she grabs her phone away from me, she and Emmett look at it, like really look at it then the light bulb hits Emmett. "Well lookey there what a coinky dink this is." He says. Grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"I don't get it." Rose says as she looks between Emmett and me.

"Of Darling look at the picture again, what do you see?"

"I see Tanya being a whore that's all I can gather from that picture." Rose says.

Emmett points out something on the screen to Rose. "Who is that?" she asks Emmett.

"Well my guess is she is the reason our dear friend here had a morning wood." Emmett said as he ducked from the pillow I threw at his head.

"Wait how do you know her? You're not cheating on Tanya are you? not that I would mind cause I can't stand her but."

"Hey babe you know those delicious desserts I brought home for you yesterday?" Emmett said

"Yeah?" Rose was looking confused.

"That lady there in that picture made all those."

"Wait that's the bakery babe that Edward had gooey eyes for."

"Yep." Emmett said.

I hated the fact that I could feel myself start to blush. What grown ass man would blush over something as small as meeting a beautiful woman who made the most delicious sweets ever like mouthwatering close to orgasmic sweets I have ever tasted. And what grown as man would say or even think of the word orgasmic.

"I'll agree on the close to orgasmic part." Rose said. She and Emmett busted up laughing.

"I did not just say that out loud." I said as they both just nodded their heads.

"Can we get back on track here please, so you only got five photos." I say as I get up and out of the bed. "Don't worry the morning wood has disappeared thanks in part to seeing those photos." Rose turns her head anyway.

"Yeah there was some kind of commotion and Jose said he thought Tanya noticed him but he thought with the kiss picture that should be enough to lock the gate and throw away the key. Anyway Tyler's already looking into who the guy is when he gets the info he said he will call you."

"I don't even give a shit who he is, it doesn't matter really does it. She's a cheating whore any way you look at it, I'm tossing her and her things out when I get home." I slipped on my paint covered sweats.

"Well would you hate me if I said Esme and I took the liberty and already packed her stuff up, it's already by the curb." Rose said as she hung her head.

"How am I suppose too release my anger now?" I asked as I slipped my T-shirt over my head.

"Well would burning the rest of her shit that we didn't pack help?" Rose asks.

"Not really because I'll be burning my own money. How much stuff are we talking about?"

"Everything except for a pair of tennis shoes, a missed match top and slutty skirt that looks more like a Halloween costume and a pair of underwear and not the sexy underwear either we allowed her a pair of I'm on my period grannie panties that I found in the bottom of her drawer". Rose and Emmett were both full on laughing

I actually stopped and laughed surprising considering how fuming mad I was, I walked over to Rose gave her a soft kiss on her head. "Thank you, I going to go home now and not pussy out, you won't have to worry about Tanya anymore."

"Hey you OK?" Rose asked.

"I will be." I say as I try to keep the damn tears at bay.

"You'll need the new code to get in the gate." Rose says as she hands me a piece of paper.

"You guys thought of everything."

"We are women hear us roar." She says. "Besides nobody hurts the men in our lives without having to pay the price."

"I have it on good authority that Tanya just picked up her car from Tyler's, you best be going so you can beat her home." Emmett says as he put his phone back in his pocket.

I grab my phone and off the bedside table, I notice there is a text and a voicemail all from Tanya. "Yep she tried to cover her tracks last night, one text saying she was too drunk to drive home so she was staying at Jenny's, pretty sure her voicemail at one am says the same thing. You know though she knew I would never check up on her cause I never did all through our relationship, I never checked up on anything. How could I be so fucking stupid?"

This time I can't keep the tears from falling as Rose jumps up and hugs me. "Don't you dare blame yourself, nope you're not going to do that not on my watch. By the way the nursery is perfect you're forgiven, now wipe those tears and go kick Tanya's ass to the curb.

"I love ya both you know that right? Emmett you got that bail money set aside cause we might need it today." I say as I grab my things and head for the door.

"I'll call you when the coast is clear and we can have that bonfire." I say as I jump in my Jeep and shut the door.

"Looking forward to it." Both Rose and Emmett say as I back out of their driveway again and head for home.

As I head out onto the main highway my mind drifts again to that picture of Bella at the restaurant, I can't help but wonder why she was there of all nights, the night my girlfriend well soon to be ex-girlfriend is caught cheating on me. I'm not one to believe in things like fate but I can't help but feel that something drew me to driving through the small town of Talon's ridge that first day, had I not I would have never know about the bakery, and I can't help but feel that something was behind Rose calling yesterday and demanding we stop and get her a treat, and as much as this pains me to say this but maybe its fate that Tanya decided to be stupid and cheat on me. Still not going to let her off easy when I get home, but something in my heart is telling me this is the beginning to something new and wonderful.

A/N: Let's hope E kick T out for good


	5. Chapter 5 Sundays are no rest days

**I first want to thank all of you that have read, or are reading and pimping out this story, and also thank you to everyone that has left a review so far it means so much to me. I love getting the alerts on my phone Its kind of like christmas morning every tie I hit post.**

Ok just to give you all a little background of the towns and what I have based them on so maybe you can picture them in your head, I have this story in my head all day and I know what they look like but I want you to be able to picture them as well.

America is full of small towns, Utah (where I live) is just overflowing with small towns while I dont live in one I have been to and drove through many of them, I have a few freinds that live in some of these small towns and I visit them often and can feel the vibe these small towns offer.

 **So Talon's Ridge** where Bella lives is based on several of these small towns where one road leads you through the town and there are several old brick buldings that house things like quilt shops, a bakery,maybe a small diner and sporting goods store ect., also there are homes that line the main street as well as dirt side roads with small homes on them not many though.

 **River walk** is based on a large city say like Denver or Salt lake city or Helena or Bosie. thats where Edward lives.

 **Snake creek** where Alice and Jasper are looking is like Park City, Ski resorts more mountainy and very touristy all year long. while larger than Talon's ridge by a lot it still has a very homey feel to it, with a main street and older homes along with hotels and condo's and huge mansions. lets say Rich hipsters live there. Of course Alice and jasper wont be living in the city center but on the outskirts. there are a few places in park city where there are ranches but they are way on the outskirts

 **Long A/N but I hope that helps paint a picture in your mind as to the landscape surrounding this story**

oh and I'm going to update my Blog for this story finally with some pics that I found that show Bella's house and other things partaining to this chapter

ok on to Bella's POV

BPOV

The warmth from the sunlight streaming through the curtains created small beads of sweat that ran down my bare back, they alerted me that another warm summer day had come again and the comfortable cool mountain night had faded away, it also alerted me that I had slept in. I could hear the morning doves outside my window still cooing, on my days I walked into work their coo's are a welcome to the day, on my days off I just want to yell at them to shut up. I check the time on the clock phew eight a.m. I still had time to get ready.  
I wiped the small beads of sweat off my back and slip the cami I must have pulled off in the middle of the night over my head. To save energy I turn my A/C off at night in the summer and just use the ceiling fan and open the windows, but as the summer days have rolled in it has become increasingly hotter each month, luckily we are close to the tail end of the hottest months,  
I roll out of bed, walk over to the wall of three windows and close each one latching the locks. "Jake looks like it's going to be a scorcher today." I say to the mound of brown fur lying on the floor. He looks up and gives me that look, you know the one that says thanks for forgetting about my needs. "Oh don't give me that look, everyone needs a day to sleep in, come on I'll let you out before I jump in the shower, besides I need some coffee." I say as I yawn and make my way down to the kitchen, I open the French doors and then walk over to the coffee pot and start it. Jake slowly makes his way out the door to do his morning business. "Looks like I'm not the only one in slow motion this sunny Sunday morning." I say as the last of his boy makes it out the door.  
While the coffee percolates, I browse through my social media accounts for the Bakery, my last IG pic that I posed of my mint chocolate cupcakes has one hundred likes and fifty new comments, mostly people wanting the recipe, Gran always said to never give away your secrets, I never have gone against anything gran has said regarding the bakery. My facebook page has several thousand new likes and shares and a several new members following the page. I have several new reviews to read on yelp and a few notifications that people on trip advisor have name dropped Sugar and Spice bakery as a must stop on their way to Snake Creek, I'll have to read everything later when I have more time, but it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside that people are liking, sharing and leaving reviews for the bakery.  
I check Youtube to see how many views my little video is up to just as Jake comes in from the outside, I walk over to the pantry and get a scoop of dry dog food and place it in his bowl. "Jake my little video of Alice and Shelia last night has over a million views." Hi ears perk up when I say Alice. "She's coming over tonight so you can get your fill of her." I say as I scroll through the comments on the video.  
I start laughing as I read some of them. "Oh my gosh Jake listen to one of the comments it from a username called pervsrus." I giggle and shake my head. "It reads, forget the two clearly childish women and someone tell me who that bombshell of a woman with great titts in a woody inducing tangerine dress is, I need to hump her stat." Jake tilts his head to the side and gives me a dumb look. "Uh oh women are not liking his comment it's becoming a bloodbath of words back and forth on the video. One commenter posted, hey dude maybe you should check out the website I like to cheat on my boyfriend you might find her there, but you better watch out I bet she hates men with small dicks." Jake just lays down on the kitchen rug and closes his eyes. I live a sad life as the only person I can talk to is the dog and he get easily bored with my conversations. "Oh Jake that commenter was from someone named a sprinkleofpixiemagic." I start laughing leave it to Alice to make a comment like that. My alarm goes off on my phone and I jump. "Shit" I say as I run upstairs. "Jake I'm going to be late." I say as I run into my room.

I make my way into the bathroom and turn on the shower leaving the handle in the middle. I strip and walk under the luke warm water needing very much so to wash off yesterday's grime from the bakery. The warm water relieves the tension that always plagues my back every morning, I either need a new mattress or its from rolling out all the dough and the mixing I do at the bakery I step out of the shower and dry my body off with a towel from the rack and wrap my hair up in it, I walk into my closet and slip my coral and navy stripped sundress over my toweled head but the towel becomes my nemesis and my dress gets stuck before I can even get it down over my shoulders, I should have just stepped into my dress like I normally do. I rip and yank at the towel but it's not loosening up. "Shit, fuck, damn." I say as I try with all my might to get it off to no avail. I finally get my dress to slip back off my head I rip the towel off my head yanking some hairs in the process this only makes me eve madder at myself so the offending towel gets launched out of the bathroom and lands with a soft thump, Jake whelps. I turn my head to see the wet towel draped over Jakes giant frame. "Great now my Towel is going to smell like wet dog." Jake whines. "That's what you get for being a peeping Tom, now scoot your ass out of my bathroom." I shoo him out and shut the door. This time I step into my dress and pull it up and over my shoulders. I grab ahold of the zipper and pull up until I can't reach it, this is when I feel all alone, when I can't zip my dress up and there is no one to help. These are the times when I think about how much I miss my mom and that I need someone in my life to not only talk to on lazy Sunday mornings but to help me in my dire need of zipper hell, whoever thought it was a good idea to put the zipper in the back of women's dresses needs to go straight to hell, pretty sure it was man. Luckily my mother loved infomercials and found a device that helps with this problem, I grab it off the shelf and get my zipper done up. See I really don't need a man when I have that little thing.

I run a brush through my wet thick hair to get the tangles out and blow dry my hair just until it is slightly damp. I put my hair up into a quick side fishtail braid and spend ten minutes applying my makeup, I've never been one of those girls who has to primp for hours, but my mother and grandmother instilled in me the importance of looking your best when going out in public, Gran always use to say "beauty is in the eye of the beholder but let's face it Bells men are creatures that like a woman who takes care of herself, it's a good thing you pulled the Moretti genes we are natural Italian beauties. But we should still take care of ourselves." I never understood why they insisted on looking good for men when in reality my mother never dated and was hell bent on telling me men were nothing but trouble and well gran agreed even when pops was standing right next to her.

I grab my navy lace cardigan another one of Alice's originals and slip it on over my dress. I slip on my nude ballet flats, me and heels don't mix, especially walking down Main-street. I grab my brown Sunday bag and head back downstairs, Jake is once again laying on the kitchen rug by the back doors. "I'll be back in a few hours Jake, don't get into too much trouble ok." I say as I unlock the front door. Jakes sad eyes look up to me as I shut the door behind me and lock it. I make my way out from the yard and walk down the sidewalk towards the bakery and town center.

most of the town folk are making their way by foot to the church down the street, I can see the Yardly family and their five young kids walking hand in hand Gretta the mom is pulling the wagon with the two youngest riding along, while still holding her husband's hand, then there is the Greely family and their triplet boys right behind the Yardly's of course the trouble maker boys are picking Mrs Conner's flowers as they walk past her front yard, Carri Greely is unaware what her boys are up to as she is in a deep conversation with her husband Mark. I just shake my head and make my way behind them.

"Isn't a lovely morning," I jump when I feel am arm snake through mine. I turn my head and smile as I see Angela's beautiful face.

"Yes so beautiful, but can't stand that it is so hot already." I say as a fan myself with my hand. We stop at Mrs. Porter's white picket fence.

"No need to walk Mrs. Porter to church this morning my mom stopped by and helped her get to the church, the twins both have a summer cold and mom came by to get some of her oils, she said that she wanted to go talk to my dad this morning before church started so she walked her over there while I was watching the boys, my mom is staying home with the boys so I was hoping I can sit with you at church today, unless you are sitting with Alice and her family." Angela says as we start walking down the street again.  
"I don't think Alice will be coming today she's still in River walk, and well I'm sure the Brandon's wouldn't mind if you sat with us. Although I would watch out for Shelia she threatened to get back at me for the video stunt, you're not sitting with Ben and his family?" I say as we stop at the Bakery doors.

" Well Ben and his family left for Disneyland this morning so I won't be sitting with them." She said with a sad voice.

I patted her on the head "Oh there there little love birdie afre you going to make it without him for a week?" I said half-jokingly.

" It's going to be tough but I'm an independent woman I think I will survive." She said, as we both broke out into Gloria Gaynors I will survive chorus. We both started laughing as I unlocked the bakery doors and we headed inside.

"I still can't believe what went down last night, I showed my mom who I am sure has shared it with all the ladies, church today is going to be quite interesting for Shelia." Angela said as I made my way over to the glass fridge housing the pies I made before closing yesterday.

"You want to help me carry over the pies I made for the social." I say as pull the pies out and place them into the big sheet cake boxes I left out on the counter. I place two of the boxes of pies into Angela's arms and grab the other two boxes in mine and we head back out the door.

"Isabella can I help you." Mike's gravely voice makes me jump as I come out the doorway, I almost lose the boxes of pies out of my arms.

"Mr. Newton what did I say about scarring people, it's not nice, I almost littered the sidewalk with huckleberry, chocolate cream, lemon cream and blueberry filling. I say feeling somewhat bad for reprimanding him, it is Sunday after all I should be trying to be more like Jesus on this day of all days. "Here you can lock up the doors for me." I hold out my arms with the boxes hoping he will take the keys from my fingers.

He grabs them then wobbles over to the door and closes it then locks it. "Are you coming to church today Mr. Newton." I ask as he hands me back my keys.

"It's Mike Isabella, and the answer is the same as it always is every time you ask me a huge fat NO." he says as he pounds his came on the sidewalk.

Angela and I start walking to the corner and look both ways as we cross the street with Newton following slowly behind us. "A little Jesus in your life might help Mr. Newton, you never know you might meet a certain someone there, a certain someone that I know has a crush on you." I say over my shoulder.

"I don't need Jesus." Mr. Newton says angrily behind us.

"Have a blessed Sunday Mr. Newton." I say as Angela and I cut the corner of Main Street and Beaver road. Angela and I laugh as we head up the sidewalk towards the church.

"Out of everyone in this town Mr. Newton needs Jesus the most." Angela says as we make our way up the steps to the small white church.

"That he does." I say as the doors open and Angela's dad steps out to start greeting the last few stragglers walking in.

"I was beginning to wonder if you gals were going to make it today." He grabs a box of pies from Angela and a box from me. "Let's go put these in the schools fridge so they keep cool." He says as we walk around the side of the church to the moderate building behind it. Angela's dad opens the door and walks to the back of the school and places the boxes on the kitchen counter I set mine down and Angela follows suit I grab the pies one by one and hand them to Pastor Weber as he places them in the fridge to keep cool along with the other pies fellow church goes have brought for the social.

Finished with that chore we head back to the church, Pastor Weber holds open the door for us and the Keen family. "Well ladies after you." He says as he looks to make sure there are no more stragglers coming in and he shuts the door behind us. "Go find a seat ladies, time for me to get this Sunday service started." Angela's dad says and we both slip into the pew along Alice's mom and dad and a very grumpy looking Cynthia wearing all black as if she's attending a funeral not a Sunday service.

The service was wonderful Pastor Weber talked about Jesus ministering to the sick and the poor while reciting scriptures that pertained to his sermon and how we can all try and be more like Jesus in our everyday lives. The songs we sang were How great thou art, and I need the every hour, they were two of my favorite hymns. With the service being over it was now time for what we called social hour, when we got together as a church family and socialized while eating today was a pie day, next week is going to be a pot luck BBQ behind the church. I of course am always asked to bring the desserts no matter what the social is.

Pastor Weber, Angela and I served up the different pies for everyone in the back of the church as people sat at the tables on the grass while others stood around and chatted with fellow church goers. Luckily it was still very much summer around these parts as we could host the socials outside and not in the moderate stuffy school, it still smelled the same from when I attended it. Living in a small mountain town when I was a kid meant that we had to attend the church school as the only school close to us was in River walk and our parents didn't want to drive the thirty minutes both ways for us to be educated plus in the winter months the roads through the mountain passes were always snow packed, now days with all the development in Snake Creek the kids attend the different schools there, they even get bussed to and from as it's only a fifteen minute drive and now the state comes and plows all the roads because of the tourists. Kids have it so lucky these days, don't get me wrong I love living in Talon's ridge, Small towns have a lot of advantages, everyone knows everyone, you can walk everywhere, everyone has your back, we help each other and we take care of each other. The disadvantage to all that is everyone knows everything about you, small town gossip and all, also you are limited well at least when Alice and I were growing up to dating if our moms ever let us, the boys in town and trust me Paul, Sam and Seth were not even worthy of a second look, those boys I swear their mom dressed them so homely and well none of them could even do secondary math, and maybe, that's just it, oh my god I just figured out why our moms wanted us to become nuns, our only suitors were those trouble making boys.

"You look like you just had an aha moment there Bella." Shelia says as she grabs a plate with a small slice of huckleberry pie on it.

"I did, I finally figured out the reason behind my mom and your need for Alice and I too become nuns."

"Last time I say this Bella you can't be nuns we are not Catholic." Shelia said as she takes a bite of her pie.

"Shelia we are Christians it wouldn't be hard for them to devote to the catholic faith if they wanted to." Cynthia says as she grabs a piece of lemon pie off the table.

"Symantics my darling daughter." She taps Cynthia on the head with her fork.

"Owe, gross now I have huckleberry juice in my hair." Cynthia wiped at her hair. "Shelia and Renee didn't want you guys to get stuck with the Clearwater boys and well they thought boys in River walk were going to corrupt you girls." Cynthia made air quotes and rolled her eyes. "They forgot to factor in that you would be going away to college and you would end up getting corrupted anyway." Shelia snacked the back of her head. "Sorry mom your little pet project failed your precious daughter Alice had sex her first night at College." Cynthia grinned at me and walked away.

"Cynthia Ann Brandon we are still in church mind your manners dear." Shelia yelled at her as she walked away.

"Stop being a prude mom, it's the twenty first century lots of kids are having sex." Cynthia yelled back as the families with small children around us covered their ears.

"So sorry pastor Weber we don't know where that one came from, Peter likes to blame my side of the family for it, as if." Shelia said as she waved her hands in the direction Cynthia just walked.

"Well guess I have a topic for my next sermon." Pastor Weber said as he dished up the last of the chocolate cream pie for one of the Hansen girls.

Pastor Weber, Angela and I cleaned up and each enjoyed the last slices or pie while everyone disbursed to their homes to do whatever it was they did on Sunday. The only person left besides us was Mrs. Porter and well she was waiting on me to walk her home like I did every Sunday. Mrs. Porter was considered legally blind, she was born with a degenerate eye disease that slowly over time made her fully blind in her right eye and partially blind in her left, Mr. Porter passed away a few months after my mom did and I took over the job of walking Mrs. Porter to and from church services on Sundays.

"Sweet Bella I have to say those pies today were divine." Mrs. Porter said as she latched onto my arm and we began the walk to her home.

"Why thank you for your kind words, I missed our walk this morning but glad I get to talk home with you, I always enjoy our little talks on our walks." I said as I checked up and down Main Street we had to wait for a few cars coming and going through town, when the coast was clear I guided Mrs. Porter and I slowly across the street.

"I enjoy our talks and walks as well, so have you met anyone since our last walk last week." Mrs. Porter said she grasped onto my arm for stability as we stepped up over the curb.

I laughed, she asked me every Sunday if I had met a handsome man yet. "No not yet, but a really handsome man came into the bakery yesterday." I said with a small swoon in my voice, Edward was very swoon worthy, his emerald eyes were mesmerizing pools of warmth that reached into the deep recesses of your soul.

"Oh really, now dear you need to tell me about this handsome man." She said as she patted my arm. We kept walking down the street I helped guide her over the raised sidewalk so she didn't trip, she knew well enough that it was there after many times walking up and down the road over the years but I still didn't want to risk her falling. God knows how many times I've tripped over that damn thing and I have my eyesight. "Well there's not really much to tell, he came in with two other men they were buying desserts for one of the other men's pregnant wife and well he was pretty charming." I said as we walked past the post office and Cope's small diner.

"That's it, he was charming, there's got to be more to this story dear your voice sounded all melted buttery when you said he was handsome." She said as we walked to her front gate and stopped,

I giggled. "Well he was very handsome Mrs. Porter but guess what, Edward has a girlfriend." I sadly said as I opened her gate and ushered her through the opening.

"He has a very old world name." she said as she walked through the gate she let go of my arm to smell the flowers on her magnolia tree. She turned back towards me. "The good ones are always unavailable, don't worry dear someday you will meet the one I just hope I am still around to see it." She said as she once again latched onto my am as we made our way up her pathway to her front steps. "I heard the Brandon girl Alice is a married woman now and that Shelia wasn't too happy that she got married without her there." She said as I helped her up the faded lavender steps, the paint was flaking off and the light purple color was giving way to the brown wood underneath.

"Yes she met Jasper and they tied the knot, kind of crazy but that's Alice for you." I said as I opened her front door and helped her inside. "Mrs. Porter, your steps are in dire need of a paint job, can I come and do that for you sometime, I think there might be some paint left over from them doing the accents on the house that would be a close match to what is already on there."

She cupped my face and kissed my forehead. "Oh dear girl you don't need to do that."

"I know but I want to, maybe I can stop by this week each night after work and do a section, will you let me do this please." I said, Pastor Weber's sermon really hit me today about serving others.

"You Bella Dwyer have a heart of gold just like that mamma and Gran of yours." She said as she stop at her recliner and sat down. "Yes you can do that we can talk more about that handsome man that is so dreamy." She said as grabbed her crocheting needle and yarn, and started working on a one of her amazing afghans. It always amazed me that for a women who was legally blind, she could make the most beautiful blankets.

"Thank you, I'll close the bakery an hour early each day so I have a little more light to work with, so I'll see you tomorrow at around four thirty, how does that sound." I say as I walk to the open door.

"I'd tell you to not do that but I know how stubborn you Dwyer women are so I'll just have to let you do your thing." She said as she started the first row of woven warn.

"Ok so tomorrow at four thirty, do you mind if I stop by in the morning an leave the paint on your front porch on my way into the bakery. I won't wake you up I know how much you like your sleep, I'll just set the paint on the steps."

"That will be fine, see you tomorrow Bella." She said as I walked out the front door closing the screen.

"See you tomorrow." I said through the screen door. I walked down her pathway with a skip in my step and I could feel a warmth seep into my soul and I knew I was doing the right thing by helping her paint her faded wood steps.

My Sunday was only halfway over and I knew I needed to get home so that Jake and I could take our Sunday walk to the cemetery and have a picnic lunch like we always do in front of moms, grans and pops graves, I also needed to prepare for Alice and Jasper coming over as well.

I walked faster than I normally do on my Sunday walks home, I opened the front door and let Jake out to run around while I prepared myself a turkey sandwich and some fruit while the pie had filled me up I needed something besides sugar and flour to sustain me for the rest of the afternoon.

I ran upstairs and changed into a pair of navy Bermuda shorts and a white lace tank, I slathered some sunscreen on my arms and legs, my pasty white skin hated the sun and well I would rather not look like a tomato tomorrow. I finished up with the sunscreen and headed back downstairs.

"Jake it's already one o'clock we need to get going boy." I said as he came barreling in through the doorway, he grabbed his leash off the table with his mouth and walked it over to me dropping it at my feet, I picked it up and latched onto the ring on his collar. I grabbed the basket off the counter and grabbed my copy of Crime and Punishment off the front coffee table along with the picnic blanket and cut flowers that the neighbor gave me last night I put them all into the basket and we headed out the door.

Jake knew he had to stay on the leash until we got to Pine Needle road they he had free reign to run along the dirt road without the confines of walking as slow as me.  
I let him lose as so as we round the corner off the pavement and hit he dirt. Jake takes off at full speed chasing the birds out of the tall mountain grass that line the sides of the dirt road, I laugh and shake my head at him "Crazy dog." I say just as Jake whines and stops dead in his tracks. I jog up to see why he is whelping.

"Oh dear god Jake, you had to go and sniff out pepe le pew didn't you." I plug my nose as I get closer to him. He cowered as I kept walking past him towards the cemetery gate. "You can stay as far away as me as possible Jake, you done and did it, it will be the garden tub for you when we get back." I walk into the small cemetery, I take of my sandals and walk onto the short green grass making sure I avoid walking on top of any graves, I stop in front of my mother's headstone and set the basket down. I pull out the blanket and set it out on the ground.

Jake lays down on the grass and looks at me with a sad look. "Nope you will stay over there, you stink." I say as I sit down and pull out the turkey sandwich and fruit. "Can you believe that dumb dog this is the fifth time mom the fifth time since I came home that I will be giving him a tomato bath." I say to the headstone in front of me. "I don't know what you were thinking when you adopted him." I say looking over at Jake, he just whines at me from over where he's lying in front of Mr. Kent's grave, Mr. Kent dies in nineteen forty one. Way before I was born, his headstone was starting to crumble around the edges and I got up and walked to where Jake was lying and placed a few flowers that I had in my basket on his grave. I always felt bad as he never had any flowers on his grave.

I walked back to the blanket and popped a grape in my mouth, I laid down and turned my gaze up to the cloudless blue sky. "Guess what mom, Alice got married in Paris. I know crazy huh, Shelia flipped her lid when she found out, but guess what mom, I have a good feeling about this man jasper in her life, she seems really happy." I say to the sky. I grab my book and start reading the passages out loud, why my mom got so sick she could hardly keep her eyes open she would have me read to her.

I closed my eyes as the sun started shinning down on me warming my whole body with its rays of heat. The rays of golden sunshine reminded me that even though my mother was in heaven I could feel her all around me and she was watching me from up above. I don't know how long a laid there closing my eyes but Jakes Barks made me jump, I could hear my phone buzzing from the basket and jumped up to retrieve it. I missed the call and noticed I had missed a call and had a voice mail message. I listened to it.

"Well Jake we better go that was Alice informing me she and Jasper were just checking out of their hotel and will be stopping by before they head on to her house so let's go that gives us thirty minutes to get you washed up and smelling good cause nobody wants to smell skunky la Jake." I say as I pack up the basket and place the flowers I brought on each of the three graves. "I love and miss all of you." I say as I pick up the basket, I slip my arm through the handle as the small tears I have tried to keep at bay slide down my face. I turn and walk out of the cemetery.

Jake and I make it home in record time, I didn't leash him and because of that he ran all the way home he waited for me at the wrought iron front gate, I let him in the yard and he ran to the back of the house I let myself in through the front door and ran upstairs and changes into a pair of yoga pants and a grubby T-shirt. I stopped in the kitchen on my way out back and grabbed the large cans of tomato juice out of the pantry. Jake was waiting for me in the old white claw-foot tub my grandfather placed in the garden years ago to catch rain water so that they could use it to water the plants. I turn on the hose and fill it up. "Sorry boy it's a cold bath for you." I grab the can hand held can opener and get the tomato juice lids off, dumping the can into the tub Jake lays down to wet his large frame. I slip on a pair or rubber garden gloves and get to work lathering Jake down with the juice.

Twenty five minutes later Jake doesn't smell as offending as he did earlier but he's going to need several more baths to get rid of the odor all together. Jake starts rolling in the grass. "You dumb dog I just gave you a bath." I say as I slip off the gloves and wash out the tub, as the last bits of red water wash out the hole I just unplugged I hear the sound of crunching gravel bellow car tires and I turn off the hose. I open up the gate and walk out front to greet them.

Jasper rushes around the SUV to help Alice climb out of it. "What is that god awful outfit you have on Bells." Alice says as she smooth's down the front of her shirt and capri's

I look down at the offending outfit. "Jakey got sprayed by a skunk out by the cemetery, I had to wash him up before you guys got here, would you rather me ruin one of your originals with tomato juice I shrug my shoulders.

Alice shakes her head. "Of course not but, just go change I don't know if I can look at you anymore." She says.

I shake my head at her and turn and walk back into the backyard. "There are drinks in the tub of ice on the porch help yourselves while I go change, don't want to give you a coronary Alice." I say as they follow me into the backyard. Jake lifts his head and darts towards Alice.

"Nooooooo….. you stop right there Jake." Alice screams just as Jake skids to a stop and knocks Alice down on her ass.  
I bust up laughing "serves you right pixie for picking on me for this awesome AC/DC T-shirt." I say as I step up onto the back porch.

Jake licks Alice's face. "Gross Jake you still smell like skunk." She says as Jasper gives her a hand up off the ground "If I have grass stains on my ass you are a dead dog." She says as she wipes at her cream colored ass. She turns and I can't help laugh because there on her ass are two long streaks of green.

Jasper is chuckling too as she keeps turning to try and look. "Jasper get to know the dumb ass dog, us girls are going to go change." Alice says as she busts through the open French doors. She makes a bee line for the stairs, I walk into my room and find her in closet pulling things out and throwing them on the floor.

"I thought I found all the crappy T-shirts you owned I specifically remember burning them all in seventh grade." She yells behind an armful if T-shirts.

"You didn't factor in that my mom had a collection of her own." I smirk at her as she drops them all on the floor at her feet.

"We are having a bonfire tonight with all of these." Alice says as she heads back into the closet. "You and my sister should get together and form a bad called the bad band tshirts." She says as she comes out with another handful of clothes.

"Hey some of those are your originals what are you doing." I say as I grab the hangers from her.

"They are so last year Bella."

"We are not playing lets dress Bella up tonight ok, let's just change and get back down to your man." I say as I slip out of the skunk smelling clothes I thrown them in the garbage can and hop under the water for a quick shower.

"Fine but we are burning those band T-shirts especially the one you just stripped out of." Alice says as she waltz into the bathroom in one of my summer dresses. She hands me a towel as I turn off the water and step out from the shower.

I slip into a pair of hot pink lace bikini panties and put back on the outfit I had on at the cemetery. "You can't burn those they were my mom's Alice." I say as a grab the garbage can full of wet clothes and head out of the room wiping tears from my face as I head down the stairs

"I'm sorry Bella." She says as she catches up to me in the kitchen. She wraps me up in a huge hug and wipes the tears off my face.

"You ladies alright in here." Jasper's says from the doorway.

"We are fine darling." Alice says as she wipes the last tear and grabs the garbage can from my hand. "Lets go burn theses stinky things." She says as she heads out by the shed. She dumps the clothes into the metal drum my grandfather uses to burn weeds in. I walk out to her with the matches I throw some lighter fuel on them and throw in the match.

"Bella what are you burning over there." Mr. Halladay says from over the fence.

"Jake found another skunk Mr. Halladay I'm burning the clothes that I washed him up in." I yell across the fence.

See small town neighbors can be very nosey sometimes. "Damn small towns." I say under my breath and Alice and Jasper both laugh.

We walk back to the back porch, I grab a beer out of the tub full of ice and hand one to Jasper and Alice and then grab one for me and then sink down into one of the white wooden rocking chairs.

"So Jasper tell me about your life in Texas." I say as I pop the cap off my chilled beer and take a swig.

"What do you want to know?" he says.

"Let's start with family." I say as I place my beer down on the wood porch.

"I grew up on the ranch that I now own, my grandparents well my parents owned it." He said as he took a swig of beer. "My parents both were struck and killed by lighting when I was five."

"Oh I'm so sorry." I say, Alice laced her fingers through his.

"I was taking a nap and they decided to go ride some of the horses, my grandma stayed back and watched me, a freak summer storm came in and before they all could get back the lightning struck my dad and then bounced over and hit my mom killing both of them and the horses they were on, it knocked my grandpa who was a few yards behind them off his horse."

"That had to be rough on him." I said as I finished the last of my beer.

"It was for many years he blamed himself that he couldn't revive them."

"Grandps was never really the same after that, he became rougher around the edges." Jasper finished off his beer.

"Do you have any siblings?" I ask.

"No I am an only child."

"Only children for the win" I say and hold my hand up for a high five, hoping to cut the tension of learning his parents were killed. Jasper high fives back.

"Tell me about your family Bella." Jasper says.

"Oh I'm an only child as was my mom, and I'm the only one in my family still living, my mother Renee passed away two years ago from cancer and that's pretty much it." I say.

"Alice told me your bakery use to be your moms and before that it was your grandmothers." Jasper says as he places his empty beer bottle down on the porch.  
"That's correct." I say as I run my hand through Jakes wet fur.

"So Alice told me how you two met, but I want to hear it from you because I have this hutch she's leaving out details."

"Jasper I told you we met the first day of kindergarten and we just clicked and this awesome friendship started."

"I love you Angel but the fact you just rambled that out so fast tells me you are lying." He kissed her and I had to look away PDA always made me uncomfortable. "So Bella tell me the real story." He said.

With an evil little smirk I looked back up from the ground. "Sorry Allie you can't hide the dirty little secret anymore." I say, jasper looks over at Alice with wide eyes. "While it's true that we met the first day of kindergarten it wasn't friendship at first sight so to speak. Our lovely Allie here stole my sparkly green crayon and when I went to get it back she bit me."

"She what! She bit you." Jasper yelled. "Alice how could you." he says to Alice who just shrugged.

"I wanted to keep it my crayons were dull and boring and hers were all sparkly, I was going through a phase where I thought I was a vampire ok." She said. Jasper just shook his head at her.

"Well my dislike towards the pixie vamp didn't last long cause at recess the same day she kicked Sam Clearwater in the shins for throwing rocks at me cause I wouldn't give up the swing I was on. She won my friendship after that and well we have been pretty much joined at the hip ever since.

The sun was starting to set over the mountains to the west and the sky was beginning to change to the bright orange and pink colors that I was always in awe of.

"So how did your meeting go with your cousin?" I ask curious to see if she agreed to where they want to move the ranch. I would much prefer that Alice be in Snake creek than Mirror falls.

"While she was on board with becoming a partner she would like the ranch to be more central to River walk where she lives with her husband as she is expecting a baby next month she doesn't want to have to travel all the way out here to Snake Creek, I told her that I would have to check out all the properties and whatever one was the best fit we would have to go with that one, I need a place that has lots of space for fields for the horses I need to make a quick decision it also depends on the PH levels of the soils where we end up I need a place that the Kentucky bluegrass that needs to be planted for the grazing fields will take hold better, I need to have a place that has enough water for irrigation for the fields that's why we were looking at snake creek with the high mountain lakes and river coming through there we can get the irrigation we need for the ranch to be productive." Jasper said.

"That's sounds like a lot to deal with." I say.

"It is and will be but Alice is more important that the ranch so if it doesn't work out and I have to sell it all I will." Jasper smiles at Alice, showing off his dimples.

Alice's phone beeps. "For the love, Shelia has been blowing my phone up all day, we should probably get going before she gets her ass in her car and drives over here." Alice says as she stands up out of the rocker.

"Jake I'd pet you but you had to go and get all stunk up from the skunk so next time buddy." Alice says to Jake as he lifts his head off from the wood porch.

"Bella it was a pleasure once again to meet and talk with you." Jasper said as he hugged me.

"I'm glad my friend finally met someone that adores her as much as I do." I said as I hugged him back. I let go of Jasper and hugged Alice "Let me know when you guys decide on a place." I say as I walk with them to their car.

Jasper opened the door for Alice and helped her up into the SUV and then shut the door and walked over to his side of the car "Alice missed you so much, you are the main reason we are staying here, I didn't want to move her away from you and like I said she's means more to me than the ranch, you don't have to worry Bella I could never hurt her." Jasper said, he climbed into the SUV and I waived at them both as they pulled out of the driveway.

I longed for the day that someone would say those same words to the best friend that left my house

A/N:

 **Chapter End Notes:**

OK what did you think, I wanted you to get a feel of what Bella does on her only day off from the Bakery, I do some of the same things on Sunday and well I'm always saying that Sundays are not a day of rest my ass, it's my go to phrase when I'm getting the kids all ready for church and then have to come home and cook dinner while my hubs falls alseep watching some kind of sport on TV I'm sure some of you can relate.

 **And please dont kill me yet as we still dont know how the Tanya and Edward situation is going**

 **Will it be resolved next chapter ? well I can tell you this much Its EPOV so we will see**


	6. Chapter 6 Cheaters neve prosper

A/N: so in this chapter Edward is going to use different languages I put the meaning in parenthesis that way when you are reading it you know exactly what he is saying:

So lets get on with the story

EPOV

I am beyond livid as I make my way back up the apartment steps, I unlock the door and walk in, I slam the door behind me then regret it as this is not my house and I would fee l bad if I cause any damage to Esme's hard work she has put into designing this beautiful guest house. I check the door and frame for any signs of damage and am grateful my temper didn't destroy anything.

My bedroom looks like a tornado has just blown through it, all of Tanya's clothes and shoes are taking up the entire king size bed. Sadness creeps into my soul seeing it all, seeing everything I did to make one woman happy, sadness for thinking I could buy love, that buying her all of those material things didn't even matter to her. Whoever said money buys happiness was a complete moron. Money buys you nothing but trouble with a capitol T, that T being Tanya.

The sadness dissipates and now anger is creeping in. I pick up a pair of gold stilettos and toss them across the room. I need the clothes that I bought with my money all because Tanya said it would make her happy gone and out of my sight. I scoop up a pile and run them down to the garbage can in the garage, after several trips I am out of breath, sweaty and I haven't even made a dent in the large pile of fabric on the bed.

Knowing full well Tanya won't be able to get through the front gate I decide I need to take another shower after touching her slimy clothes who knows what kind of germs were all over them. Feeling more grossed out than ever I scrub my body as hard as I can. Not that Tanya and I have been very intimate in the last several months but we have done it probably a handful of times and now because of her nasty ass cheating ways I'm going to have to subject myself to testing. Another fit of rage runs through me and I punch the tile wall sending four white subway tiles crashing to the floor in the shower, they made a tinking sound and broke into several pieces when they landed. My knuckls screamed that I had not only did damage to Esme's beautiful shower but my hand was also damaged as well.  
"Who the fuck cares about your hand nothing a little ibuprofen can't fix and for Esme's wall well I can fix that too, but your heart on the other hand, that will never be fixed. "See if ever trust a girl again." I scream out, my voice echo's off the steamy walls.

I go to step out of the shower and the white tile floor turns red under my foot and I sink to the wet floor and pull out a small shard of glass tile that had shattered earlier in my fit of rage. "Can this fucking day get any worse than it already is?" I yell as I climb out of the shower on my hands and knees over to the sink leaving a trail of blood in my wake. Why is it that when you get the tinniest piece of glass in your foot you still bleed like you are on Coumadin.

I get my foot cleaned up and slap a band aid on my heel, not that it's going to stay there as that's one of the worst places since your foot always sweats and you well let's face it you are always walking on your feet band aids and movement are a no Bueno.

I start to mop up the bloody mess when the buzzer to the guest house rings, ignoring it I finish up my work, I hear the buzzer again and again I ignore it. The buzzer sounds three more times when I hear it. Her screeching voice the one that makes you cringe.

"Edward let me in." Her annoying voice comes over the intercom.

"Let's see how dumb you really are." I say to nobody but myself. Knowing the only language Tanya knows is English I decide to mess with her. "Let's start off with a little French" I say to myself then push the intercom button

"aller loin putain." _**(Go away whore)**_

She pushed the buzzer again and I wanted to pull at my hair. "Edward I don't understand what you are saying." Comes her reply through the box on the wall.

Maybe if I try a little German she'll get the hint.

" Du bist ein böses Luder _ **." (You are a nasty bitch)**_

She hit the buzzer again. "Eddie stop playing around and let me in the gate isn't working" she whined into the speaker.

I cringed I hate when she that nickname. She wasn't getting the hint with my German so let's try some Swedish, this is the only time I will ever be grateful my parents sent me away to private school and all the language classes I had to take because of it.

"prova som du kanske men jag inte låta dig här." **(Try as you might but I am not letting you in here)**

"Edward! Call Esme something is wrong with this gate, she always hires incompetent people." She yelled through the speaker.

"tonta perra." **(Dumb bitch)** This time I yelled in Spanish through the intercom.

"Edward this isn't funny anymore. Are you still mad at me for last night? I know how to make you get over it. Just come down and let me in and I'll make you forget we were ever in a fight." She purred through the intercom.

"una volta una prostituta sempre una prostituta." **(Once a hooker always a hooker** ). I screamed at her in Italian.

"I always love when you speak to me in with that Italian accent it so turns me on, I'm so wet and ready for you but I'm stuck behind the gate and it won't open can you come work some magic on it so I can show you just how wet you make me."

I ignore her last little speech, no way is she going to try and seduce me, I wasn't going anywhere near her nasty crotch.

She hit the buzzer three more times. "Edward!" she yelled loud enough that the neighbors a mile away could hear her.

"Yes Satan's mistress." I mumbled through the intercom.

"What did you just say?" she asked.

"I said yes Satan's mistress."

"You don't get to talk to me that way." she yelled through the speaker.

I could hear the faint sound of yelling in the distance, then the yelling started getting louder. Pretty sure the whole family was now outside and heading to the gate to confront the cheating cow. I didn't want to have to look at her face, but no way was I letting anyone else call her out for cheating.

Not wanting to waste any time I slip my nikes on that I had left by the back door over my bare feet and head for the stairs, taking them as fast as I can without falling on my ass. I open the garage and see Esme, Rose and Emmett all standing there. They turn their heads and look in my direction as the garage door clicks and comes to a stop.

"Edward if you don't get her to stop ringing the buzzer I'm going to have to call the cops, Carlisle pulled an all-nighter at the hospital and is trying to sleep." Esme says as she points to the gate.

"So sorry. You guys heard all that?" I said as I walk out from the garage and look towards the gate. Tanya is standing there looking like last night's trash in a pair of daisy dukes and a white tank top, you can clearly see her hot pink bra through the thin material.

"Yes that incompetent twit was pushing both buttons and screeching into the damn intercom, even though I turned it off in the bedroom I'm pretty sure Carlisle could hear it all the way over in the master wing." Esme says clearly annoyed at Tanya.

"Nice touch with the different languages bro, especially. "una volta una prostituta sempre una prostituta." Emmett says as he slaps me on the back.

"What does that mean?" Rose asked.

"Once a hooker always a hooker." Emmett says with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Suits the trailer trash. Does she even know what you said?" Rose asked as we all made the short trip to the front gate.

"I demand you open this gate right now." Tanya screeched out.

"No." I say as I stop just in front of the gate. "See that pink carry on." I say as I point to the small suitcase by the curb.

Tanya looks over at where I am pointing. "Why is there a homeless person's suitcase in the road? Oh wait I get it there is a bomb in there and if the gate opens it will go off, but where is the bomb squad." Tanya says looking around.

"You can't really be that dumb." Rose says shaking her head. Esme and Emmett start laughing.

"Shut up you fat cow." Tanya yells angrily.

"Edward open up the gate so I can shove this flip flop up her ass so far she'll be shitting rubber for weeks." Esme says as Emmett holds her back.

"If anyone is going to shove anything up her ass it's going to be me." I say as I turn my head back and look at Tanya. Rose was glaring so hard at T I swear she was about to burn a hole through her forehead.

"Why are you so angry Eddie?" Tanya says as she stands there with her hands on her hips.

I could feel the fire build up and I was done playing her stupid games, I should have never fallen for them to begin with, or better yet I should have listened to Emmett that day and stayed away from Cherry's haven.

"Riddle me this Tanya, why were you at Salsa Cantina's last night?" I ask as I clench my fists waiting for her to answer.

Tanya's eyes went wide and she gasped. "I wasn't at Salsa Cantina's I was with Jenny we went out for drinks."

I walked right to the gate and got as close to her face as the metal would allow me. "That's bullshit and you know it." I spat at her, hitting her face with some of my venomous spit.

She wiped at it with the back of her hand. "You don't have any proof I was there." She said trying to deny any wrong doing.

Emmett sidled up next to me at the gate and reached in the back of his shorts producing blown up pictures from last night.

"I present to you exhibit A,B,C,D and E." Emmett says as he shows Tanya each photo from last night."

"That's my agent, its nothing." She hurriedly tries to explain herself to me.

"You and I both know that is not your agent as you told me he was Hispanic, old and bald, take a good look as those pics Tanya, that man sitting across from you is white, not old and is clearly not bald, so tell me Tanya how long has this been going on?" I ask.

"I didn't cheat on you, if anyone cheated you did Eddie." Tanya says.

She wasn't going to turn this around and blame me. "If you consider eating cheeseburgers and cupcakes cheating on you then the answer would be a big hell yes." I say. Tanya looks appalled. "Don't looked so shocked, that burrito in front of you last night didn't look too vegan to me." I yell at her.

"Oh get over yourself Eddie." Tanya says as she checks her perfectly manicure nails.

"We are through Tanya, do you hear me through, you don't get to step foot on this property or even come near me ever again, I don't want to look at your cheating whore face anymore." I say as I turn and start walking away from her.

"You can't do this." She screams.

"I can and I am, take that suitcase and leave now." I say over my shoulder.

"I demand my stuff." She yells back.

"You don't own shit." I spat as I turn around and face her again. "You gave your money to your mom remember to bail her out of debt, what is up in that house is all mine, Tanya, bought with my money, so no that stuff is going nowhere."

Tanya huffed, stomped her foot and then grabbed the suitcase and put it in backseat of the BMW. "Oh don't even try and take the BMW I will call onStar and report it missing, they will shut the engine down so fast you won't get anywhere." I say as I walk back to the gate.

"I hate you Eddie, I didn't even love you, and no one ever will, especially with your leg looking like that, how you go out in public with shorts on is beyond me, nobody wants to see that. You went and ruined everything by being shot up in the war."

I could feel the beginning of tears start to form in my eyes. She always knew how to hit me below the belt. The gate started to open and Esme slipped through the small opening before I could stop her.

Esme ripped the suitcase out of Tanya's hands, then got right up in Tanya's "You listen here you little bitch, we were kind enough to give you a change of clothes and your makeup. But because you went to the school of stupid now you get nothing, and if I ever hear you talk to one of my children like that ever again I will toss your skinny, ugly ass over that mountain so fast you won't even know what hit you."

"He's not your son, and never will be."

Tanya didn't get to finish her sentence before Esme's hand struck her face so hard she stumbled backyards. Emmett and I were through the small opening and in front of Esme before Tanya even had a chance to retaliate.

"I'm going to report you." Tanya said as she held her cheek.

"Go for it, and I will tell them you were trespassing and threatened me, it's your word against mine." Esme spat back.

"Tanya get your cheating ass out of here now." I yelled at her.

"Just remember Edward karma is a real bitch." She spat as she grabbed her purse out of the car and turned and walked away. "This won't be the last time you hear from me" she said as she started to walk down the street.

The gate opened all the way as soon as Tanya had made it down the street and out of sight, I jumped in the BMW and drove it through the gate, it reeked of Tanya's god awful perfume and I wanted to gag, as soon as I put it in park I bailed out, I didn't want to smell it any longer.

"Rose didn't you say there was a newly single mother to be in your birthing class that was in need of a car since her asshat cheating husband took hers." I ask.

"Yes, her husband is a complete asshole he even wanted her to somehow lose the baby so he threw her down the stairs." Rose said with tears in her eyes.

"It's hers if she wants it, it deserves to go to someone who will appreciate it. I'll have it detailed and you can give her the keys at your next class." I say as I start to make my way back to the guest house.

Esme, Emmett and Rose all follow behind me. "Edward are you ok, you don't look like you are ok." Esme says as she slips her arm around mine making me come to a stop.

"No! I'm not ok." I yell. Esme lets go and takes a step back.

"Sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, it's not your fault I have shitty taste in women." I say as I walk in the garage and slowly make my way back up the stairs. They all followed.

"I walk back into the guest house and pick up a pile of clothes and head back for the stairwell."

"You can all help burn these." I say as I start to go down the stairs, taking them one at a time.

Emmett and Esme help gather all the clothes and shoes and we place all of them in the fire pit in the backyard. I sprinkle lighter fluid on them and pull out a match and strike it against the box.

"I didn't want to burn these, I would have given them to charity but I am afraid somehow Tanya would have gotten her greedy little hands back on them." I say as I toss the lit match onto the pile of offending fabric.

I watch as they light up in flames and we all take a step back as the fire grows larger as each outfit lights up, I was hoping burning her clothes would feel cathartic, like burning her clothes somehow will make her feel as much pain as I felt when I saw those pictures on Rose's phone, but I know it's useless, she couldn't possibly feel as much pain as I do at this moment.

I walk away from the pile, I don't want to see anything that reminds me of the pain she caused. "I'm staying in a hotel tonight." I say as I make my way up the stairs once again. I get to the top and am winded.

"Well looks like skipping out of your therapy sessions hasn't been a very smart decision, you're winded just walking up the steps, it's been a while since those stairs have affected you this much." Carlisle's voice echoes from the garage bellow.

"I haven't skipped my session, Dave and I have changed them up, I'm doing them outside the hospital setting Carlisle, I'm winded cause I've just had to go up and down these things a million times with my exes clothes." I say as I head into the house, I walk into the guest room and grab a suitcase off the shelf in the walk-in closet.

"Edward I'm sorry I just don't want to see you lose everything you worked so hard to overcome." Carlisle says as he follows me to my room.

I grab a few pair of jeans out of the drawers in the closet and some T-shirts as well, I throw them in the suitcase along with my work boots, a pair of tennis shoes and some socks. I grab some boxer briefs and toss them in too. I head back out of the closet and head into the bathroom, I grab my razor and after shave, toothbrush, toothpaste mouth wash, shampoo and body wash and toss them in the bag sitting on the counter.

"Edward don't let what the wretched woman run you out of your home, don't give her the satisfaction of making you feel this way." Carlisle says as Esme, Emmett and Rose come into the bathroom.

"Edward what happened to the shower." Esme says as she walks into the shower and inspects the damage that I created in my angry state.

"I punched the wall then got glass in my foot from the tiles, I plan on fixing it, I just need some time to think away from this place." I say as I zip up the suitcase and wheel it to the door.

Esme walks over to me and gives me a hug. "Take all the time you need, don't worry about the shower I was planning on redoing it anyway as I wasn't happy with the way it turned out, it needs more color."

"Look I'll be back, in a few days." I say, as I make my way back down the stairs for the fifth time in the last hour and a half and heave my suitcase into my jeep. "I promise I'll be alright it's just going to take a few days." I say as I climb in and back out of the garage.

I drive into town to my storage unit, the one that I have kept secret from everyone. I park alongside my truck that I have kept hidden as well from everyone and jump out of the jeep. I throw my suitcase in the back cab of the truck, grab the black bag off the boxes in the storage unit and climb in the truck using the side rails as a step. I sit there not moving, not starting the truck, not putting the truck in reverse and cry. I haven't really cried since I got word that my parents had been killed. They died doing what they always loved, spending oodles of money on vacationing, they died because my father, being Mr. big wig wanted to impress my mother by taking her skiing in the back country in the Swiss Alps.

I lean my head back on the headrest and close my eyes. I don't know how long I am sitting there in the truck, but when I put the truck in reverse and back out of the storage unit the sun has begun its descent for the day.

I drive around town looking for a place to stay, I drive past the Ritz, that's a no, that's exactly where Tanya would want to stay, I drive past the Hilton and the Marriot and then head out of town passing the cheaper motels. I don't want to stay anywhere in this town for fear I will run into the bitch.

I head north knowing the only place I really want to be. My mouth waters thinking about tasting one of Bella's sweets, or maybe it waters from thinking about Bella.

As I make my way into Talons Ridge my heart starts to beat faster, I drive down Main Street just as the sky turns pinkish orange and park in front of the general store that's across the street from Bella's bakery. I turn off the truck and go to get out but the closed sign on the front door catches my eyes and stops me in my tracks, I slam the door shut and my fists make contact with the steering wheel.

I am startled by loud thumping noise, I look up to see an old man banging his cane on the hood of my truck.

"Move this truck along sir, you are taking up space in front of my business." He yells.

"No need to damage my truck old man." I yell through the open window. I start the truck back up, check for on-coming cars and pull away from the curb. I make my way out of Talon's Ridge towards Snake Creek and away from Bella's bakery.

"Bella seemed like a very sweet woman she doesn't deserve to have to deal with your brand of crazy." I say to no one but myself. Tanya is right nobody will ever love me. I finally reach my destination, I open the door, climb the stairs and fall into the comfy bed.

Days have passed and I haven't even showered, or shaved as the facilities are not complete yet. If truth be told I really didn't give a shit. I'm a man with nobody to impress anyway.

I've been thru Talon's Ridge several times and have yet to stop and indulge in any sweets, because let's face it I stink and look like a crazy lumberjack and in reality I've been in a hurry every time I have driven thru. The first time was Wednesday three days since I threw Tanya to the curb. Emmett had called said he had Tyler do his spy work and told me he knew I was not staying anywhere in town as there were no records of me checking into any hotel and that he was on a manhunt to find me and when he did he was going to drag my ass back, I wasn't ready to reveal my secret if he showed up so I high tailed it back out of fear. I almost got back to town before I realized he wouldn't ever find out where I was. By the time I drove back through Talon's Ridge the Bakery was already closed. The second time on Thursday was Carlisle calling to say that Rose had gone into early labor, I drove through Talon's Ridge not even paying attention to anything and back into River walk, I was almost to the hospital when Rose called and said that it was all a lie to get me to come back. I was pissed. I drove back thru Talon's Ridge and again the bakery was closed at four in the afternoon. I was beginning to think fate hated me.

It is now Saturday and I am headed back home as I have a few appointments I couldn't keep hiding from. I have finally showered thanks impart to the work trailer finally showing up and it's a good thing because I'm pretty sure the woodland animals that hung around the place I have been staying are happy I finally decided my personal hygiene is important. Smelling like a dead animal carcass isn't really the way to win over a woman or the squirrels and chipmunks.

I still haven't shaved though as the razor I grabbed was my dull one that I forgot to throw away and well I just haven't really felt up to removing the hair from my face, Tanya hated when I grew beards so this was my way of saying fuck you to her. I'm hoping that Bella might be into the crazy lumberjack look. I think it's quite sexy.

I slowly make my way down the main drag of Talon's Ridge, the clock in the truck says three P.M. not wanting to park right in front of the bakery I stop and pull alongside the curb across the street from a white church and down a few buildings from the bakery. I jump out of the tuck just as I turn it off not wanting to chicken out, and walk down the street towards where I hope Bella might be. I stop at the door of the bakery and a big white note written in hot pink sharpie is taped to the door catches my eye.

"Sorry for any inconvenience but Sugar and Spice bakery will be closing today at two." I read aloud. Bella has signed the note. I want to rip my hair out. "Why fate do you hate me so much?" I yell to the clear blue sky. I stomp my way back to the truck and speed away from Bella once again. I make it back to River Walk in record time, I trade the truck for the jeep at the storage unit and make my way back home.

I pull into the guest house and stomp my way back into my room, the bed is fully made with a new comforter, I throw my suitcase on the bed and make my way into the bathroom the shower has been fixed and a new band of turquoise glass tiles have been placed around the center of the walls, I walk around the house and notice that any traces and signs of Tanya have been removed and while I am grateful, I feel ashamed and guilty that I made Esme do all this work.

While I was hiding out, I called and canceled all my credit cards, got new ones, took Tanya off my cell phone plan, made an appointment to get the BMW detailed, called my attorney to make sure Tanya couldn't try and get anything from me, changed all my passwords to everything, found some new clients and made plans to reveal all my secrets I had been hiding from the only family I had left.

I change out of my jeans and put on some shorts, as River walk is a few degrees warmer than being up higher in the mountains. I jump in the BMW and make my way into town grateful that I picked a close car detailer to the guest house so that I don't have to be in the car that long with Tanya's scent.

I jump out of the car and the guy takes it into the shop to clean it. I go into the lobby and sit down on the green plush couches and pull out my cell. "Carlisle its Edward are you by chance still at work." I say.

"Well depends are you back for good or are you still hiding out." He replies.

"I'm back for now, look if you are still at work I need to come by, I think it would be wise to get tested."

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses. And yes I'll be at work till eight tonight."

"Oh thank Fuck I really didn't want to have to go to clinic," I say, grateful I was the only one in the waiting room.

"Can you come right now? I just finished up with the last patient of the day." He said.

"I'm getting the BMW detailed right now, but I can come after." I say.

"Ok just text me when you get here so I can come let you in, Jessica just left for the day and I have her lock up so no stragglers can come in while I finish up my paperwork." He says.

"Thanks Carlisle and I'm really sorry I just took off and didn't even check in."

"Well it's a good thing you didn't ignore Esme's texts cause I would have hung you by your balls in the old apple tree out back." Esme was the only one that I felt I needed to text to let her know I was alright, she might not be my mother by blood but she was very much my mother by heart.

"Thank you again Carlisle, you guys have become my family."

"Well son just remember your promise you made the other day, you might not be my blood son but that won't stop me from doing the water torture on you." he said.

We both chuckled. It felt good to laugh once again. It had been almost a week since I felt any kind of happiness. They finished up detailing the car and I drove it over to the hospital, I parked in front of Carlisle's clinic and got out, I had the strange sense that someone was watching me and I turned just in time to see a blonde person walk into the women's clinic on the other side of the parking lot. My heart started to race, I prayed to the gods that was not Tanya following me.

I finished with Carlisle and headed home, I climbed into bed and for the first time in a week I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I wake with a start, someone is standing over me, I jump out of bed and trip over the sheets I have just thrown off me in my haste to take down whoever it was in my room, and then I face plant it into the white area rug under my bed.

I hear Emmett and Rose laughing. "You asshat's you gave me a coronary, it's a good thing I was so out of it I didn't grab for my gun." I say as I roll over and stand up, grateful that I was still in my shorts and T-shirt.

"You think I would put my wife in any kind of danger." Emmett's says as he spins my handgun around his right index finger. My clip is in his other hand.

"What is that monstrosity? It looks like a hairy beaver attached itself to your face." Rose says pointing to my week old beard.

"It's not that bad."

"It's bad." Emmett says, agreeing with Rose.

"Why are you two up so early on a Sunday morning anyway?" I say as I plop back down on the bed with the covers, I pull them back over me and start to fall back to sleep.

"Its ten Edward, it's not that early." Rose says.

"That's the best sleep I have gotten in a week." I mumble from under the covers.

"Oh haven't slept much have we, have you been doing some sexcapades in the bed, tell me is she blonde, or maybe brunette with brown eyes." Emmett says as he pulls the covers of my face.

"You're a douche, no I'm refraining from sex till further notice." I say as I pull the covers back over my face.

"Oh so you haven't seen Bella at all? No indulging in her muffins?" Emmett says, I hear a smack to his head.

"I married a complete idiot, sorry Edward ignore my husband." Rose says.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" I say as I roll over to my side away from them hoping they get the hint and leave.

"Carlisle and Esme want to go on a Sunday drive, we were thinking we would head out to Snake Creek, maybe stop at a certain bakery on our way there, you want to join us?" Emmett asked.

I pull the covers down off my face, Emmett is standing there with a shit eating grin on his face, his dimples on full display. I throw the covers off and jump out of bed as fast as I did a few minutes earlier, this time avoiding tripping and landing on my face.

"I'm in." I say. Going with them will not only allow me to show them my secret as it's finally ready to be revealed and I get to see Bella. This time I'm single and I don't have to worry what lying vegan bitches think is I indulge in some sweets. Maybe if I get lucky I can ask Bella out on a date that is if she's not taken already.

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Dont kill me please... I'm not ready to spend my days in hell yet. besides dont you want to find out if Edward meets up with Bella.

SO what did you think did he tell T to get lost the way you think he should have? do you think she got the hint? do wonder where he was the whole week? has anyone figured out what happened to E's leg? Let me know

So I'm going to switch it up for the next Chapter and do EPOV again I hope you guys dont mind, it really needs to be in EPOV and then we will get back to my reg posting

Chapter end notes:

A/N: SO did Edward do ok ki8cking her to the curb

What do you think is wrong with Edwards leg that T is embarrassed about.

Who do you think the blonde was at the clinic?

Is Tanya going to stay away.


	7. Chapter 7 Sunday drives and Cupcakegirl

**A/N:** **I first off want to to thank everyone who is reading this, who has reviewed and rec'd this story, It means so much to me that**

 **people are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it. know that I read every review even though I don't respond to them all. its fun getting the alerts on my phone. And I always look forward to seeing them after I hit post.**

 **I just want to shout out to my friend who pre-read this chapter and put her marks on it so it flows better, thank you. You know who you are.**

 **I hope you enjoy EPOV**

 **posted on the writers coffee shop under the same name and author.**

 **Dislcainer: I do not own Twilight no copyright infringement intended**

* * *

 **EPOV**

"Before we let you come with us, you have to shave that furry thing off that's covering your face." Rose says as she yanks on the coarse hairs covering my chin.

"Ouch, you beast." I say, as I hit at her hand knocking it away from my face. "I was planning on it. Can you guys give me thirty minutes to clean up?" I say.

"It's going to take more than thirty minutes to shave off that seventies bush." Rose says.

"Did you just refer to my beard as female pubes?" I ask Rose.

Rose and Emmett both start laughing. "It's pretty bushy, and well, so were the nether regions in the seventies." Rose says in between giggles.

"Good one, babe. Oh Edward, tell us, is the tree covered with a dense forest of prickly hair like your chin?" Emmett laughs. "Does it need a little manscaping to weed out any little creatures that might be lurking in there… say like crabs?"

"I hate you both." I say as I stomp into the bathroom slamming the door behind me. I could hear both of them laughing as I turn on the faucet at the sink. I grab the shaving cream out of the shower and a new razor out of the drawer.

The bathroom door opens and I roll my eyes, angry at myself for not locking the door. Emmett jumps up on the counter and Rose walks over to the vanity and sits down on the chair.

"Do you two know any boundaries? It's a good thing I'm not standing here in my birthday suit." I say as I lather the shaving cream on the thick coarse hairs covering my chin and jaw.

"I know you too well; you don't shave naked like I do." Emmett says as he flips water on me from the running faucet.

"We didn't hurt your feelings with the crabs joke, did we?" Rose eyes the tile underneath her feet.

"You kind of did." I half joke. It hurt more in the sense that Tanya and her cheating ways put my sexual health in danger.

"You got tested right?" Emmett asks.

I run the razor over the hair on the side of my face, taking off a patch of hair covering my cheek, then run the razor under the water to get the shaving cream and hair off. "Of course! I might be stupid for not realizing what Tanya was really like, but I'm not dumb enough to not find out if she passed on any crazy STD's to me." I say, as I finish up removing the hair on the right side of my face.

I finish up with the left side of my face, then I grab out the clippers from the drawer and trim off the hair on my chin, leaving just enough on my top lip and chin for a goatee. I splash water on my face, washing away the leftover shaving cream.

Rose pushes herself up slowly from the chair. "Well, glad you got tested. Look, we don't mean to be pests but I'm so glad you finally ditched her. I never really liked her Edward." She said as she slid in between Emmett's legs.

"But I thought you two were friends?" I asked as I grabbed the after shave from the drawer, splashing some on my face with the palm of my hands. Feeling the burn, I pat my cheeks a few times.

"I told you, I only tolerated her for your benefit. I always worried about you two getting in a fight because I was rude to her in some way. Look Edward, I wanted to warn you back when you showed up on our doorstep at Fort Bragg with her but Emmett said that I was to not judge a book by its cover or more like don't judge her on her former occupation, and you know what, I should have not listened to him." Rose says as she slaps him on the back of his head.

"Ouch Babe, that hurts." Emmett says as he rubs the sore spot. "Yeah, she shouldn't have listened to me. We love ya Bro, just glad she's gone; sorry you had to put up with her for two years."

"I should have listened to you in the first place and stayed out of the damn strip joint. I shouldn't have been foolish to believe she was just there visiting with a fellow coworker and I should have done my homework when it came to Tanya." I say as I finish up trimming the hair on my chin.

"I'll meet you boys downstairs; this little munchkin is kickboxing my bladder." Rose says as she waddles out of the bathroom. Emmett watches her as she makes her way out of the bedroom.

"Dude, my wife is still hot even though she walks like a penguin right now." He says as he turns back to me.

I walk into my closet and strip out of my T-shirt and basketball shorts. I pull on a pair of jeans and grab a light grey polo off its wooden hanger and slip it over my head. I grab my wallet and vans and then walk out of the closet.

"Nice penguin shirt. Is that for my comment about my wife?" Emmett asks.

"I think penguins are quite cute." I say as I grab the bottle of my Lacoste cologne off the counter and squirt some on my shirt and neck.

"I hope you are only talking about the little thing embroidered on your shirt." Emmett says.

"Well, I actually think the real animals are cute, but no, I wasn't talking about your wife, even though I think she makes a cute pregnant penguin." I say as I slide my wallet into my back pocket and slip on my shoes.

Emmett sniffs my shirt. "Yo bro, you smell really nice. Cupcake girl will likey very much."

"You are an idiot. I'm not trying to smell nice for her." I say as I turn back to my closet retrieving my keys and hiding my face from Emmett.

Emmett followed behind me. "You are the biggest liar."

"Look, okay, maybe I do want to impress her but... I just got out of the worst relationship and I don't know if I'm ready to bring her into my world. Besides, I don't want Bella to be a rebound."

"Dude, I get it, but it doesn't hurt to look your best right?" Emmett eyes my shoe rack. "Hey, I'm glad my kid likes to kick Rosie's bladder because I know how private you are with your personal stuff, but Edward, please tell me your assets are safe."

"I changed all my passwords, checked all my off shore accounts, and moved it all into new accounts. I've taken all the precautions."

"Have you checked your safe?" he asked.

"No.. but Tanya didn't know the combination nor did she know that there is a safe behind the shoe rack. Besides, she would need my fingerprint to even get past the second combo." Emmett is the only one besides Esme that knows about the safe in the wall and Emmett is the only one that knows the combination.

"Check it." Emmett sternly says.

"Fine, I'm telling you she can't get in it." I say as I walk over to the shoe rack and pull the cherry wood shoe rack away from the wall like I was opening a door. I punch in the first set of numbers and then place my right hand onto the scanner that popped out when I put in the first combo. The safe opens and I stand back smugly. "See, I told you she was too dumb to figure it all out." I say.

"It's all there?" Emmett asks as he pushes his way past me to take a look in the safe.

"Yes, my mother's ring, her Emerald necklace, and the one hundred thousand dollars that I keep in this safe for a rainy day is all there." I say as pull him away from the safe and close it up quickly in case Rose makes her way back here.

"Well that's good. Look, I still think you need to keep on top of things. I don't trust her."

"Yeah, I get that Emmett and I have covered all my bases here. Do you trust me?" I ask.

"Of course! Look, I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you hurt. It killed me to see the way she treated you. I'm your best friend, and like Rose said, we tolerated her for you. I'm just glad she is finally gone."

I grabbed my keys and we both headed out of the closet. We made our way out of the guest house and over to Carlisle and Esme's. Rose and the both of them were all standing by the hummer. "Let's get this Sunday drive started." Esme says as we all climb in. Emmett jumped into the driver's seat, rose climbed up front, and Carlisle, Esme, and I all climbed into the back seat.

"It's so nice that we can actually take a family Sunday drive. It seems like forever since we've done this." Esme says.

"Yes, I think the last time we were able to do this was before Emmett's last tour." Carlisle says.

Emmett put the hummer in reverse and backed out of the garage. He turned the hummer around and we left the driveway through the front gate.

"Glad you can join us on a family tradition Edward." Esme says.

"Glad I can too. I enjoy driving through the small mountain towns as there is so much to see." I respond.

"Like hot, brown-eyed brunette's that can make delicious baked goods." Emmett says from the driver seat.

Esme and Rose slap him and I start laughing. "Serves you right." I say as he rubs the sore spot on the back of his head.

We head towards town, getting stopped a few times along the way for red lights. Tourists are out and about walking the streets, heading into the many dining places along the main drag. There is a lot of traffic today for a Sunday and we follow several cars out of River Walk. As we leave the town, the speed limit picks up and Emmett hits the gas pedal passing several cars on the long stretch of highway.

"Emmett, son, slow down. This is a Sunday drive. We are supposed to be enjoying the scenery, not watching it fly by us." Carlisle says as Emmett zooms past another vehicle.

"You know I can't drive at a snail's pace...besides that last driver was a grandpa, in no way was I going to be stuck behind him through the mountain pass. We wouldn't make it to Snake Creek till midnight." Emmett said.

"Honey, you're being overdramatic again." Rose says as she pats his cheek. "Slow down just a little bit. We got precious cargo on board."

"I got to get a running start for the hill, then I'll let off." Emmett says as we approach the first incline.

"Rose, I forgot to ask how the meeting with your cousin went?" Esme said.

I was curious too as Rose had distanced herself from that whole side of the family including her mother.

"It went good considering I have never met him; guess he just got married. His wife's name is Alice. I guess she has family living close by here, and because of that, he wants to sell the ranch in Texas and move it here somewhere. He said he was going to go look for places this week. He asked if I wanted to partner in on the ranch since he felt that it wasn't fair that he and I are the only grandkids and that he got everything when my granddad died. I told him that I never knew my grandfather and I was ok with not getting anything." Rose said as she sipped her water.

"And I told her she was crazy for telling him that and said she needed to call him back up and say she wanted in." Emmett said.

"Farm life and I don't mix." Rose said. We all laughed. Rose was more on the high maintenance side but not in the snobby way, just that she liked looking pristine. It's one reason I thought that Tanya would get along great with Rose, but now looking back, I was way off base. They were not alike. Tanya was on the snobby side.

"So did you do it? Did you call him back?" Esme asks.

Rose takes another sip of her water "Babe, slow down on that. You're going to have to pee again and I don't think squatting on the side of the road is your thing." Emmett says and we all laugh.

"I can hold it." She whines back.

"You and I both know that's a lie. Don't you remember what happened yesterday?"

"It's very common for pregnant women to pee themselves Emmett." She stated while holding her head high. "It's your fault anyway… you knocked me up. You try having a small human kicking your bladder all day and see if you can hold in pee." She said as she turned away from him slightly hurt.

"Sorry babe, I know it's rough.. Just a few more weeks and we can finally see the tiny person that is causing all this trouble." Emmett said as he placed his hand on her belly.

Seeing Emmett so happy about bringing a human life into the world made me long for the day that I could do the same, the day that I could place me hand on my wife's belly and feel the human we both created.

I turned from the beautiful scene in front of me and looked out at the landscape as it changed from the flat lands of sagebrush and tall grasses to the pines and hills of the mountains; I knew we were getting closer to the small mountain town that Bella lived in. My heart started beating faster as we rounded the last turn in the mountain pass and I saw the first few buildings come into view.

Emmett slowed the Hummer down to almost a crawl. We got stopped at the light at the first part of town. A few cars turned off the main street and onto the side roads leading to the high mountain lakes of the backcountry.

"This is a very cute little town." Esme says as she looks out the right side of the SUV. "These homes are all so exquisite; I love the architectural details on that Italianate one. Pull over Emmett. I want to take a picture of it." Esme slaps Emmett on the shoulder and he obliges.

Carlisle jumps out of the hummer and stands on the sidewalk. He helps Esme out of the SUV. Once out, Esme walks to the front of the hummer and snaps several pictures with her phone, then climbs back in. Carlisle follows behind her and then we slowly make our way back onto Main Street. And I start to wonder once again which one of these houses is Bella's.

Esme looks at the pictures she took on her phone. "What I wouldn't give to see the inside of this house." She says as she scrolls through the pictures. "Oh look, there's a dog looking out that front window." She says as she shows me the zoomed in picture of the front of the home.

"You should get a dog, Edward. They don't talk back and they are loyal." Esme says.

Emmett, Rose, and Carlisle all laugh. "Very funny. I don't have time for a dog right now. Besides, that one looks pretty sad. I wouldn't want to neglect the poor thing if I am never home." I say looking out at the passing homes.

"Are you ever going to tell us what you do all day long?" Carlisle says as he turns in my direction.

"You might get lucky today." I say as I look out the window. We pass a few more houses and I can see the post office coming into view.

"The only one that might be getting lucky is you, with cupcake girl." Emmett says, Rose slaps him on the arm. "Ouch, I should turn you in for spousal abuse." He says while laughing.

"Don't say stupid shit and I wouldn't have to beat you." Rose says as she makes a fist.

"This place looks like a ghost town today." Rose says, and I have to agree not much was going on. For such a beautiful, sunny, summer day, nobody was outside.

"Emmett, pull over right here. Trust me, your car will thank me later." I say. Emmett pulls over in front of the candy store and puts the hummer in park. Before opening my door, I make sure no cars are coming down the street, then open the door and hop out.

"This candy store is so cute." Esme says as she takes a picture of the front windows full of vibrant colored candy. "Too bad it's closed, I was feeling like eating some old-fashioned hardy candy." She says pointing to the closed sign hanging inside on the door.

"Just hope the bakery is open. This daughter of mine is making me crave some chocolate." Rose says as we make our way down the sidewalk towards the bakery.

With each step I take, my heart starts beating faster and faster until we are standing in front of the sporting goods store and directly across from the bakery. We stop at the corner and wait for the cars that are driving slowly due to the speed limit only being twenty MPH. When the coast is clear, we all slowly stroll across Main Street to the other side. We walk up to the bakery and my heart sinks. Hanging on the door is a closed sign.

I run my hands through my hair frustrated at the fact that someone really hates me. Good thing I still have my aviators on as I can feel my eyes start to water. No, I am not crying. Okay, maybe I am. I really would like to see Bella again. The first time I walked in the bakery, not only did it smell delicious in there, but I felt this sense of peace and lightness that I haven't felt in a very long time. When my eyes landed on the beautiful brunette behind the counter, my breath was taken aback. Bella was the most exquisite creature I had ever laid eyes on. There was this radiant white light that seemed to surround her and I felt this pull towards her that I had never felt in my entire life, not even with Tanya. It was like someone was saying here she is, your soulmate is standing before you, take her, love her, never let her go, and then I was slapped in the face with the reality that I had a girlfriend, thanks to Emmett and his announcement that Tanya would be angry with me if I ate a cupcake.

But here I was, free from the confines of a very disastrous relationship, one where I felt I was giving her everything that I could and more and I got nothing in return, not even a hug or kiss at the end of the day. Looking back now, that I am out of her claws, I can see where everything started to fade for both of us, and maybe that's when it started to fade for me. Was she really in it from the beginning or was it the lifestyle I could give her that made her fake it from the start? To be truthful, I don't want to ever know that answer.

Dejected, I turn back to my family. "It's closed." I say as they all give me yeah we know looks.

"Darn, we both really wanted something sweet." Rose says as she pats her stomach. "Looks like we are out of luck Chloe." She says as she rubs her hand across her shirt.

"Maybe we can find some sweets in Snake Creek. It's a big tourist spot; they've got to have something there." Carlisle says as we all turn from the bakery.

"Yes, there is a chocolate store there but Bella's cupcakes are like the bomb." Rose says and I have to agree. When I first bit down on the baked good, my mouth thought it had died and gone to heaven.

"Bella's cupcakes are like out of this world divine." I say as we all make our way back across the street.

"I need to pee." Rose says as we all come to a stop in front of the sporting goods store. Emmett rolls his eyes and Esme sits down on the bench in front of the store. "Good thing it's open." She says as she walks in. Emmett follows behind her. Esme, Carlisle, and I stay outside.

I sit down next to Esme on the wooden bench. "It seems like you guys have never been out here?" I ask.

"We just haven't really had time to come out his way since moving here. We pretty much stay in town or we go down south. Carlisle, you've been out this way though, right?"

Carlisle and Esme moved here three years ago, just before Emmett and I were deployed on our second tour.

"This is my third time coming through here. The first was back in the winter time as a patient of mine had a skiing accident and I had to come out to the hospital to approve a transfer to our larger facility. The second time was with you and Emmett, and well now today, and well now that I am about to retire, I think it might be fun if we try visiting all the small towns around us." He says as he leans over and kisses Esme on the lips.

"That sounds like a good plan to me." She says as she returns his kiss.

The church bells start ringing from across the street. "Looks like church just got out." I say as my mind wanders to thinking that maybe Bella might be in church. The last time I was in church was back when I was in eighth grade. My mom would wake me up and make me go with her every Sunday. My father would stay in his office all day working. We wouldn't see him till my mother had dinner sitting on the table, then after dinner, he would disappear again. That was also the year my father sent me away to boarding school.

"I told you babe that I would buy you those god awful socks just so you could use the bathroom." Emmett says and Rose stomps out of the store.

"No, I was not about to pay thirty five dollars for a pair of ugly wool socks just to be able to use a restroom. I'll hold it till we get to Snake Creek. It's only fifteen minutes down the road." Rose says as she comes and stands in front of us.

"If you are not going to buy something, you cannot sit on my bench. I suggest you leave." The grumpy old man with his cane said as he came out of the store.

"We're sorry that we are imposing on you." Esme says as she stands up and we make our way back towards the hummer.

"That man is horrible. Can you believe he wouldn't let me use the bathroom unless we bought something." Rose says as we stroll back to the car.

"Yeah, I tried to buy a pack of gum, but he said it had to be over twenty dollars." Emmett says.

"What a horrible grumpy old man." Esme responds.

"He's the reason I told you to park down here… that and his evil cane." I say.

"Have you been here recently?" Emmett questions.

"I think you have, if I'm not mistaken… it seems you are stalking cupcake girl." Emmett says with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"I am not." I say as I climb into my side of the hummer, everyone else follows my lead.

Emmett starts the hummer. "You're a bad liar." He says as he slowly pulls away from the curb.

"Fine, I came through here several times last week but every time the damn bakery was closed. So no, I have not seen Bella to answer the question you are about to ask." I say to Emmett and everyone giggles.

"I didn't think you had since you looked pretty dejected back there." Emmett says as we once again slowly make our way down Main Street.

I look out the front window not wanting to be sad that once again I was so close yet so far away from seeing Bella. "Stop!" I yell out." Emmett slams on the brakes and everyone looks to me.

"There's Bella." I say as I point towards the two girls walking across the street with plates of food in their hands. Bella is talking to the girl next to her and looking like an angel sent down from God in a mint and floral form-fitting dress. They cross the street and make their way down the sidewalk.

Everything happens in slow motion… I roll down my window so I can say hi, a car behind us honks, the plate of food in Bella's hands goes flying, then Bella trips and slowly falls to the ground. I am out of the car and kneeling next to her before I can blink.

"Are you okay?" I say to her as she rolls off her knees so she's sitting on the sidewalk. Her eyes widen when they land on mine and she bows her head in shame. She brushes off her dress and goes to stand up. I give her my hand and she takes it, an instant warmth travels up my arm when she places her small hand in mine.

"Stupid heels…stupid crack in the sidewalk." She says as I help pull her up from the concrete.

"Leave it to you Bella to trip in front of a handsome man." The girl next to Bella laughs.

"Shut it, Angela." Bella says as she bends down to pick up the plate of food that is now all over the ground.

"Leave it… I'll get it cleaned up; you need to clean up your knee." Angela says as she points down to where a fresh streak of blood is running down Bella's leg. Bella starts to wobble as she looks down at her leg.

"You're not okay." I say as I wrap her in my arms to keep her from falling again.

"I'm fine. I just don't like the sight of blood." She says as she glares at Angela.

"We need to get you to sit down; there's a bench over there." I point to where the old man with a cane is standing up and staring at us.

"We are not going over to old man Pervy Newton's." Bella says to me. "My house is just right down over there. I think I'll be fine to walk home." She says as she tries to wriggle out of my arms.

"I'm surprised Newton isn't over here trying to grope you." The girl standing next to Bella says.

I start to see red. That grumpy old man has touched my Bella. Wait, she's not mine. "He's groped you?" I say.

"Newton has groped my ass several times as I have walked home from work. Gran and mom always taught me to be a lady, but next time he does it, I'm kicking him in his balls." She says as she turns to her friend. "Do you think that you can drop that off to Mrs. Porter?" Bella points to the plate of food her friend was holding. Angela nods her head and starts walking towards the south.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask again.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to kill Alice though for suggesting these death traps today." She says as she points to the tan suede heels on her petite feet.

"Do you mind if I walk you home? My mother taught me to always be a gentleman, and well, I'd hate to see you trip and skin your other knee." I say with a wink and a smirk.

She slaps my arm. "Jerk." She says as she turns. "Yes, you can walk me home, but what will your girlfriend have to say about it?" She says over her shoulder as she hobbles away down the sidewalk.

I jogged to catch up to her. "She doesn't get to say anything because she's no longer my girlfriend." I say as I offer her my arm.

She gets a small smile and links her arm with mine as we walk down the sidewalk. "Please tell me you didn't break up over my cupcakes. I mean I always knew one day I might kill someone off by getting them fat, but I never thought my sweets would break up a relationship. In fact, I would think that it would make a relationship better, you know, give the wife or girlfriend chocolate and you might just get lucky." She rambles on… I start laughing. I can feel Bella start to shake next to me and see the beginning of a faint blush creep up her neck.

I lean down and whisper in her ear. "Are you sure you're okay? You're shaking." I take in a deep breath and let my nose and lips linger for a short millisecond on the skin below her ear. She smells divine like walking through a vineyard in France with a hint of something citrusy. I could devour her right here on the sidewalk like one of her delicious cupcakes. But I refrain when I hear her suck in a breath and can see the goose bumps I have created on her neck. I know I have just stepped over the line of being a complete creeper.

"Edward, stop molesting cupcake girl and get in the car. Rose's bladder is about to explode all over my leather seats." Emmett yells from the hummer that is now following us down the street as we walk. I have completely forgotten about them. Emmett is slapped from every direction and Bella starts laughing.

"Tell her to hold it. I'm in the middle of something here." I say as I glare at Emmett for saying what he did. "I'm sorry. My best friend's wife is very pregnant and wouldn't lay off the water bottle." I say still glaring at the SUV next to us.

"She can use my bathroom if she needs to go badly; there isn't another public restroom till you get to Snake Creek." Bella says.

"Do you always let complete strangers in your house?" I question.

"Should I be worried?" she asks with a smirk on her face.

"We are harmless, if that's what you're asking."

"I don't know about that." She mumbles under her breath.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Nothing…my house is over there." She says pointing to the house that Esme took a picture of earlier.

"That's your house?" I ask. "It's beautiful just like you." I say and the blush creeps back up her neck. Seeing the pink tinge on her neck makes me want to caress the soft skin on her neck with my lips and tongue.

"Whoa, down boy!" Emmett yells out of Rose's window. Bella lets go of my arm and walks to the side of the hummer.

"Hi, I'm Bella, my house is just right over there if you want to come use my toilet. I wouldn't want your husband to lose his shit over some liquid gold on his precious leather seats." Bella mocks Emmett in her tone and I can't help but laugh. Rose laughs along with us and climbs out of the hummer.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asks.

Rose slams the car door. "With Bella."

"Get in. I'll drive you there." Emmett sternly says.

"I'd rather walk with Bella than drive with an idiot." Rose says as she links arms with Bella and they start walking across the street. Once again, I jog to catch up to them. Bella and Rose both carefully step up onto the sidewalk from the street.

"Babe, come on, don't be mad at me… please." Emmett says from his rolled down window.

"I'm not mad; I needed to stretch my legs anyway." Rose says back not even looking at Emmett.

She's totally mad and playing her little game with him. Bella and Rose come to a stop in front of her house and Bella opens the black wrought iron gate. We all walk down the brick pathway to her front steps.

Emmett parks the hummer in the driveway and he, Esme, and Carlisle all get out. Esme is in shock.

"Bella, your home is magnificent." Esme says as she meets up by the front steps.

"Thank you, it's been in the family for several years." She says as she walks up the front steps to her front door.

"I love this front porch… it's so cozy." Rose says as she follows Bella up the stairs.

"Bella, do you care if I come in with you girls? I would love to get a peak of the floor plan." Esme says.

"Us boys will stay out here." Carlisle says.

Bella opens the front door; a huge dog runs out before she can stop it. It stands on the edge of the porch and starts growling at me. I back away and go stand next to Carlisle and Emmett by the hummer.

"Jake, stop it, stop it right now!" Bella yells at the dog. "Come Jake." He doesn't listen instead he lays down on the porch and glares at me.

"I'll leave the front door open; just yell if he gets out of hand." Bella yells over to us.

The ladies walk inside and Emmett pounces. "Dude, I thought you were going to hump Bella's leg back there. Are you sure you don't want a rebound?"

I punch him in the gut. "Don't talk about Bella like that."

"Boys, knock it off." Carlisle says just as a small petite girl with short spiky hair and a cowboy looking dude run up the front walk.

"Hi, I'm Alice." She says as she runs past us. She bends down and pets the dog on the porch, then disappears into the house. The cowboy dude stays outside with us guys.

"Hi, I'm Jasper." He says with his Texas accent. He holds his hand out for a handshake.

Emmett shakes his hand first then says. "Wait, did you just say your name is Jasper? Do you have a cousin by the name of Rose?"

* * *

 **A/N: well what did you think?**

 **How was E and B's reunion?**

 **will we find out more of Edwards secrets**


	8. Chapter 8 Sunday Drives with a hot man

I know I know its been what a year, I don't have a good excuse except to say that I took on being team mom for my sons football team last year and then when that was over my oldest daughter got engaged and so I went into wedding planner mode and wow can I just say planning a wedding for a year is hard hard work especially since we made all the decorations and had to set up and clean up the wedding, I told my next daughter to have a short engagement and we are doing hers at a reception center where all we have to do i show up lol. Now that the wedding is finally over and my son is now in high school and no longer needs a team mom for football I can now pick back up writing again.

Oh how i have missed these two and I have really missed writing, I was talking to some of my good friends about the weird stage of life I am in and they said get a hobby, when I told them I love to write they said write a book and publish it, so this is me doing something that I love and fell out of doing for a year, my goal for this is to get it finished and I hope you guys can help my be accountable, for this my goal is to post at least 1 chapter a week, I'm not going to say a specific day but I want to get a chapter a week posted.

Stephenie still owns twilight

Last chapter we were left with Edward showing up in Bella's hometown and seeing her trip and fall on the sidewalk.

* * *

BPOV

My mind is going in a million different directions right now and I can't wrap my head around what just went down. Of course I had to go and trip on a stupid piece of cement, a stupid piece of cement that I have tripped over several times in my twenty-five years living in Talon's Ridge, but what makes it even worse is that Edward just happened to be driving by at the exact moment my heel, the one that Alice forced me to wear, caught on the uneven cement and caused me to fall to my knees on the hard pavement.

I never expected Edward to come back to Talon's Ridge and I never expected him to be the one to help me off my knees. Why…why…..why did Edward have to witness Klutzy Bella in real time? A slightly scruffy, sexy, army man should never have to witness a klutzy, plain, nerdy baker embarrass herself by skinning her knee on the sidewalk. I'm just shocked I didn't pass out from, one Edward's hotness up close, but more importantly, the sight of the blood that ran down my leg from my descent onto the cement.

I thought my unlucky streak with the tourists was about to be broken when I helped him in the bakery the other day. I mean, I swear at one point he winked at me, but then I learned he had a girlfriend, one that wasn't fond of sweets and I wanted to feel perturbed by her… like who doesn't like to indulge every once in a while in something ooey and gooey and chocolatey, but then if I had to wake up next to Edward on a daily basis, I think I would have to lay off the sweets myself.

But maybe luck was on my side… Edward was here standing in my front yard. He just told me he broke up with the Sweets Nazi after he picked me up off the pavement and helped me limp my way over to my house, all the while giving me a sexy smirk and telling me how beautiful I looked on this gorgeous Sunday afternoon. I feel my cheeks warm with the blush that is starting to creep up my face.

"Excuse me I don't want to be rude, but unless you want your beautiful walnut foyer ruined by my pee, I might suggest you show me where I can relieve myself from this little girl's kickboxing." The sound of Rose's voice made me jump.

"Oh yes… sorry, right this way." I say as I lead her off the foyer and into the main floor guestroom. "The bathroom is right through that door." I say as I point to the door across from the bed. "Take your time." I say as I leave her to do her business.

I walk back out to the foyer and see Esme spinning in circles in the foyer and looking up to the sky light in the two-story foyer. "Your home is beautiful Bella. Did you remodel it recently?" She asks as she takes one more spin around. "That sky light is magnificent. It brings so much light into what I can only assume was a very dark foyer." She finishes spinning and stops to face me.

"The sky light is actually original to the house; my grandparents acquired the house from a family member long before my mother was born. It was very worn down as no one had lived in it for years and my grandparents used every last dime they had to their name to restore it. My Grandfather said it reminded him of his childhood growing up in Italy."

"How did you acquire it?" Esme asked, but before I could answer her, I was swept up by my best friend.

"Oh my god Bella! Angela told me what happened. Are you okay? You didn't pass out did you?" Alice screams in my ear.

"I didn't pass out and I blame you for my lack of coordination today." I say as a slap her on the arm.

"You can't blame me for that, that's all you Bella."

"You put me in the death traps." I say as I point to the heels adorning my feet.

"They are pretty sexy heels if I say so myself and did I not say put on the damn heels Bells; you might just fall into a hot guys arms today?" She says as she nudges me and winks.

"I fell alright… but the cement, well, it's no sexy man." I laugh and slightly after the others join in, including Rose, who has safely made it out of the bathroom.

"Dear God Bella! You have dried blood all down your leg." Alice shrieks as she points to the bottom of my leg.

As I look down, I start to feel myself get lightheaded from the sight of the red streak down my leg. I totally forgot it was even there, until Alice so kindly reminded me. I close my eyes as I feel my head start to spin.

"Oh no…no..no.. you can't pass out now Bella! You and Edward haven't even kissed yet." Alice says as she wraps her arm around my shoulders and leads me into the kitchen with Rose and Esme trailing behind chuckling. Alice pats the counter and helps me jump up. "Sit and stay." She says as she turns on the sink faucet.

"I'm not Jake." I say as I roll my eyes.

She just laughs and runs a few paper towels under the water. "Here dear, let me do that. It's been so long since I have had the pleasure of cleaning up a wound. I miss doing the mom things." Esme says as she takes the paper towel from Alice and kneels down in front of me gently wiping away the dried up blood from my leg. Alice hands Esme another wet towel and she finishes cleaning up my knee. Alice hands her a tube of Bacitracin and a band aid and she places both on the small scrape on my knee cap.

"There, all better." She says and Alice discards the dirty paper towels into the trash compactor.

"I hope I can be as gentle with my daughter's owies as you are Esme." Rose says as she pulls out a bar stool and sits down on it all the while looking lovingly at Esme.

"Well if she takes after her father, you will get lots of practice to become as good as I am." Esme says with a wink.

"Thank you. Bet you didn't think your Sunday drive through the country would involve taking care of an invalid klutz." I say as I hang my head in shame and feeling guilty that they were spending their Sunday sitting in my kitchen instead of out enjoying the beautiful backroads.

"No. We thought our drive through the country would include getting some delicious pastries, but sadness creeped in when we found out your bakery was closed." Rose says from her perch on my bar stool.

"Well, you're in luck." I say as I jump down off the counter, but as my heels hit the floor I wobble and my feet give out. I slip down and my ass makes a loud thump on the hardwood floor beneath me.

Esme, Alice, and Rose bust up laughing. I kick off the damn heels and hurl one at Alice. It zooms past her, barely missing her small pixie head. "Damn, I missed." I say.

Alice glares at me, then gets a wicked smirk on her face. I cringe knowing the wrath she's about to reign down on me. I've seen that look a million times. I'm a dead woman. "Your aim is about as good as your walk." Alice says and the three ladies laugh.

I start to crawl towards the fridge. "Would you please get up from the floor before you ruin your dress. You're not a dog." Alice sternly says.

"It's safer for me down here; I don't want to push my luck today." I say as I get to the fridge and pull myself up to a standing position using the fridge handles. I pull out the glass plate with the Swiss cake roll that I had made the night before from the shelf and close the fridge.

"Are you sure you don't need any help? I'd hate to see the demise of that delicious looking cake if you happen to trip on your way over to the counter." A deep, sexy smooth voice makes me spin on my heels. Edward is leaned up against the island looking mighty damn fine. My cheeks warm up with the flush of my damn blush. He must have slipped inside while I was down on my knees on the kitchen floor.

"I'd still eat it off the floor." Rose says. She licks her lips the minute I set the plate down on the center island.

I grab forks out from the drawer and toss them next to the cake roll. "Eat up. I'm heading up to change out of this dress. I'll be back down in a jiffy." I say as I skip out of the kitchen and head up the stairs. I slip out of my dress and slip and pull on a pair of Levi Bermuda shorts and one of my inherited band T-shirts… this time it was a Bon Jovi one from the late eighties. I grab a pair of brown strappy sandals from my closet and head for the stairs.

"Stop! Turn around and go change into the navy floral romper I put in your closet," Alice says as she spins her index finger in circles. "Stop glaring at me! Trust me, you will thank me later." She sternly looks at me like a mother would look at her kid to get them to clean up their toys.

I fold my arms and firmly hold my ground by jutting out my hip and try and give a pout but it doesn't last as Alice gets that wicked grin on her face and I know she will just do something to try and embarrass me further than I already am. I stomp my feet and turn on my heels.

"You'll thank me later." She yells up the stairs at me as I softly slam my bedroom door.

I head back to my closet and find the damn navy romper that has a note on it in Alice's perfect cursive that says "My dearest Bella, if you wear me today, you might land a hot sexy army man." Alice finished off her little note with a damn smiley face.

I strip out of my T-shirt and shorts. I catch a glance at myself in the full-length mirror that's across from my bed and realize that my bra is just a plain old grey target brand bra and my panties are not much better. I don't think a hot sexy army man like Edward would find these old worn out unmentionables very sexy, so I strip out of those and run to my lingerie drawer. I start rummaging through it looking for something that might just turn him on. "Bella, what are you even thinking? That man down there is way out of your league, besides, he's not going to even see what's under that damn romper anyway." I say out loud to myself.

I internally struggle as I look at my old worn out undergarments laying in a heap on the floor and the white lace bra that's peeking out from the top lingerie drawer. I look between them a few times.

"Live on the edge, Bella." A quiet, soft voice whispers from somewhere in the room, and I spin around trying to find the culprit but end up tripping over my own feet that have become tangled in my old bra and end up falling slowly down towards the floor, but I catch myself on the edge of the bed and just when I think I'm safe from hitting the floor, the bed denies me and I bounce off it and land hard onto my hardwood floor. I hear a quiet tinkling laugh that sounds just like my mother's laugh… it fades out and then it's gone, and I can't help but smile and laugh along with her. I'm now on the floor completely naked with my old bra dangling from my foot that's hanging in the air.

I hear my door creek open, but because I hit my head on the hardwood floor, my brain has yet computed that someone is coming in my room and I should cover my naked self. "Good God, Bella.. are you ok?" Alice says. A wave of relief washes over me that it's just Alice.

I look over to the door but it's just not Alice… Esme and Rose are standing in the doorway to my bedroom with looks of horror on their faces. "We heard a thud and thought maybe you had passed out." Esme says.

"Is she ok? I need to see if she's ok?" I hear the distinct voice that I'm beginning to recognize as Edward's ring up the stairs. There is also the sound of shoes stomping up the wood steps

Luckily, my brain finally catches up to the fact that I am laying on my floor completely nude and I grab for the edge of the grey throw blanket that I must have pulled with me on the way to the floor and quickly cover myself up, hoping that Edward didn't get a chance to see me lying on the floor sans clothes.

Alice slams the door shut. I stand up and wrap the blanket around myself. "Please tell me he didn't get a looksy at my girly parts?" I say as I grab the lace panties and bra out of the drawer and head into the bathroom to actually get dressed.

"Oh, I'm sure he got a looksy, just not an up close and personal look at the girly parts, Bella." Alice yells to the door I shut behind me.

"Shut the barn door Alice!" I yell back at her as I struggle to get the bra twisted back around after fastening the clasps. I hear the bathroom door creak back open and Alice hands me the damn romper she insisted I change into. "It's your damn fault I'm I this situation, Alice." I say as I slip the stupid piece of material on.

"He didn't even make it to the top of the stairs before I had the door shut… so for now, Ethel and Lucy are still under wraps."

"Well thank you very much, Alice. I'm glad to know that Ethel and Lucy are still in covert operation mode." I said as I rolled my eyes at her and as I slip the romper on. "Thanks Alice for humiliating me today; I really appreciate it." I say as I slide my brown strappy sandals back on. I walk out from my room and head for the stairs. Alice is hot on my heels. I'm really not in the mood to deal with her right now, especially with Edward still in the house… so I ignore the clicking of her heels behind me. I get to the landing and hear raucous laughter coming from the kitchen and then I hear a man's deep voice scream out like they were in pain.

"Jake stop….no Jake down!" I sprint into the kitchen to find Edward pinned to the island countertop by Jake who is up on his hind legs and growling in Edward's face.

"Jake, down boy!" I yell as I round the corner and grab his collar hauling his bad ass out the back door. "Jake, you are being a bad boy right now." I say as I shut the door locking him out from coming back in the house. Feeling embarrassed that Edward just met the crazy that is Jake, I stay out in the screened-in porch. Can this day get any worse than it already is?

"Are you okay?" I feel Edward's gentle and warm touch at the small of my back and I spin around.

"I'm fine." I say, trying to not let on how humiliating today has been so far.

Edward grabs for my hand and his touch sends a coursing heat through my body. "You don't seem fine." He says as he leads me over to the porch swing and pulls me down to sit next to him.

I take a deep breath. "As fine as one can be considering said person feels like she's in the middle of a rom com where the sexy male lead shows up in her hometown and she humiliates herself by falling right in front of him, skinning her knee, almost passes out from the sight of blood… then just when she thinks it can't get any worse, she almost reveals Ethel and Lucy cause she thought she'd try and bring sexy back by changing into lace panties… all we need is some cheesy music to set the scene for an epic kiss." I say in one breath. And I hear Edward suck in a breath beside me. And then the panic sets in… I just revealed that my boobs have names and that I changed into a pair of lace panties so that I felt sexy. Cue Blush.

And then it happened. Darren Hayes' voice rang through the entry to the porch and I stood up and started marching towards his voice. "Alice, I'm going to strangle you!" I yell. As I round the corner, I slam right into a brick wall aka Emmett. Edward must have been hot on my heels because he slams right into my back.

"Emmett." Edward growls his name through gritted teeth.

"What man? The moment definitely called for a little Savage Garden." He said and everyone started laughing. "Bella what I'm dying to know is who is Ethel and Lucy?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, Ethel and Lucy are..." Where is the hole to swallow me up? I glare over at Alice and she must have gotten the hind because she shut her mouth but then opened it again and I prayed to the heavens that for once she wouldn't embarrass me.

"Bella, guess what?" Alice said from her perch on the counter, thankfully changing the subject.

"I don't even want to take a stab at trying to guess, Alice." I said as I stood there trying to stare her down.

"We are going to go on a Sunday drive with the Cullens."

"That's amazing. Have a great time." I said as I plopped down onto the couch next to the kitchen.

"No, we as in you, I, and Jasper." She said as she sported the biggest shit eating grin on her face.

"We can't all fit into the hummer though, so someone else will have to drive." Emmett said as he walked over to help Rose up from the chair she was sitting in. "Oh and Bella, don't think you are getting off that easy. I'm going to find out who Ethel and Lucy really are."

"Dude, leave her alone." Edward says as he also helps me up from the couch. "Since we all can't fit into the hummer, do you mind if we take your car… that is if you would like to join us on our Sunday drive?" He says as he looks into my eyes begging me to take him up on his offer to join his family.

How can a girl say no when a pair of mesmerizing green eyes are begging her? "I would love to join you guys… just let me go clean out my front seat." I have a bunch of files sitting on it to take to my accountant. I start to make my way to the back door again.

"We could just take Blue Betty instead." Alice says loudly.

I spin around on my heels. Thankfully, this time I don't trip over my feet… and I glare at Alice. "Did I do something to you in a past life or something?" I seethe in her direction. Everyone looks between the two of us trying to make out why we are having a standoff… well, more like I'm just having the standoff… Alice is just over there smiling like she took the last cookie from the cookie jar and waving it at me trying to get a reaction.

"First Ethel and Lucy… now Blue Betty? Bella, please tell me these are not imaginary friends." Emmett says,he looks like he's trying to take mental notes or something.

Alice grabs for the cabinet that I know holds the opener for the garage out back, and before I can get over to grab it from her, she presses the button and I spin around to watch out the back window as the door lifts up and reveals my grandfather's pride and joy. She obviously took the time to pull off the cover from the car and to put the top down when she snuck over here earlier.

Edward, Emmett, and Rose are out the back door and walking fast. Well, Rose is waddling but as fast as they can to the car sitting in the garage. I follow suit with everyone else.

"Are you shitting me right now?" Rose looks at me then back to the car. "Do you know what kind of car this is?" She looks at me again and then back to the car.

"Yes it's a…" Rose cuts me off.

"It's a 1966 Ford Mustang GT convertible, 4-speed manual tranny… looks like original leather seats with the Pony's on the two front ones. Emmett baby, pop the hood." She says to Emmett as he climbs in the front seat and releases the hood. Rose, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper all go to the front of the car and peek in.

"Just as I suspected… 289 ci 4v 225 hp v8 engine." Rose says as she leaves the front of the car and walks back to the driver's side, peering back into the front of the car. "Emmett!" She screams making me jump. "It has a Rally-Pac… it fucking has a Rally-Pac." She says.

"Rose, language dear." Esme says.

"Sorry ma, but this car just went from pretty awesome to Bella has a rare find on her hands." Rose said to Esme.

"What's a Rally-Pac and why is it so special?" Esme asked.

"Oh Esme, a Rally-Pac are these two gadgets right here… one is a tachometer." She put her hand up to stop Esme from asking what that was. "A tachometer measures the RPM or rotations per minute of an engine and the other one is a clock. It's rare to find them on the 1966 models."

I stood there dumbfounded as this girl who looks like she'd be extremely high maintenance with her gorgeous model looks was talking cars. I knew what I had here. My grandfather taught me the ins and outs of this car except for one important thing… a tear slid down my face.

"We are definitely taking this car out for a spin today." Edward said.

"Edward, you can take the Hummer. I'm driving this baby." Rose argued.

"To hell you are! You're pregnant so that makes you null and void from driving a fast car… so I'm driving it." Emmett argued as Rose stomped her foot

More tears slid down my cheeks and I wanted to just run back in the house. Here I was standing in the garage crying as memories from my time with my grandpa washing his pride and joy and getting car lessons washed over me… as three strangers argued over who gets to drive the car to Snake Creek.

"Now you guys are just being downright rude… maybe Bella isn't ok with this. I might not have raised you Edward but I know you have better manners than to not ask first… and Emmett and Rose, you both should know better. It's not your car to argue over who gets to drive it." Esme said as she came over and gave me a hug. "Are you okay?" She whispered in my ear.

"Well someone has to drive it because Bella can't." I glared at Alice and wriggled my way out of Esme's arms and ran for the house. Massive tears were now running down my face. I can't believe her. I thought she was my friend. I mean friends wouldn't totally humiliate you in front of complete strangers, right? I felt a strong but at the same time gentle pull on my arm and then felt strong arms wrap me up in a hug.

"Shhh beautiful… it's okay, I've got you. There is no reason to be embarrassed that you can't drive a manual. In this day and age, it's hard to find a stick shift anymore." His warm words melted my anger against Alice a little bit, and by a little, I mean not even a millimeter.

I sniffed. "Sorry, I swear this is not how my everyday life is… you know, tripping, falling, bleeding, tripping again while naked cause your foot got caught in your bra, crazy attacking dog, ugly crying over not being able to drive a stick shift. I know you must think I'm bat shit crazy right now. " I wiped at the tears on my face. Why do I seem to always say stupid shit around this gorgeous man?

"Can we rewind to the part about tripping naked? I didn't get to witness that part of the day." Edward said as he winked at me. I slapped his chest and pushed him away.

I smiled and let out a chuckle. "Typical man." I said.

"Well I'm glad I could at least make you smile and laugh." He said as he pulled me back in for another hug. It felt good being in his arms, like they were meant just for me to be in.

"Bella, since you won't let me see you trip naked… would you at least allow me to drive your beautiful car through the countryside today?" He asked.

"I'm hoping there will be no more tripping on my part." I said looking up into his green eyes.

"Oh Bella, you shouldn't lie like that. I might not know you that well yet but I know that you my dear are klutzy and well I quite frankly I find it cute. Now can you put my brother and his dear wife in their place and tell them that I am the winner and I get to drive that sweet ride?"

I laughed. "Sorry Rose and Emmett, Edward wins the argument… besides Edward would look a hell of a lot sexier behind the wheel than you or Emmett."

"Bella, I just learned something new today… you have bad taste but that make me like you even more." Rose said and then smiled and grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled him out of the garage. "Babe, we will just have to hit her up another day." She said as they all walked out of the garage.

"Let me just grab my purse and put Jacob back in the house." I said. Luckily, while we were all in the garage, Jacob was preoccupied with a squirrel he had chased up the huge oak tree out back.

I called for Jake to come and he barked and growled as he passed Edward and ran into the house. I grabbed my purse off the counter in the mud room and locked up the front and back doors. Alice and Jasper were in the back seat of Betty and Edward was sitting in the driver's seat looking like… how do I put this without sounding like a cheesy fan girl, but he looked like a sexy Greek god right now. I tossed my purse at Alice and the keys to Edward.

"Start her up and pull her out. I have to shut the garage and then the gate behind you. I'll meet you out front." I said. Edward saluted me and started the engine. It roared to life and then he put it in gear and rolled out of the garage and down the driveway to the front of the house. I shut the garage door and then the gate and walked to the front of the house. I opened the passenger side door and slid onto the leather seats. Thankfully she was safely stored in the garage or my ass would have been burned when I sat down from the hot summer sun.

Edward made driving a manual seem like a kindergartner could do it. We had to stop several times for the slower tourist traffic taking in the small town and now we got stopped right in front of my bakery. The pot luck was obviously over as there were people crossing the street impeding our way out of the city. I waved at Mrs. Morris as she kept stealing glances in my direction as she walked in front of the car. She smiled and waved back, then winked at me

"You're good." I said as I looked over at Edward who had one hand on the steering wheel and the other hand on the stick shift as he put it in gear again and we started to make our way past the last few houses in the city.

He looked over at me with a glint in his eye. Then he let go of the gear shift and grabbed my hand putting it on the gear shift covering it with his. "It's all in the feeling baby." He winked at me and I felt my blush creeping in with his words. "I'll have you driving a stick in no time, Bella." He said in his smooth caramel voice.

Alice chuckled in the back seat and I threw her my middle finger with my hand that was not being occupied by Edward's and that just made her laugh even harder.

And that's how the Sunday drive in the countryside with a hot man went with Edward throwing out innuendo's left and right, Alice and Jasper laughing in the back seat, and me… well my vagina was wishing Alice and Jasper were not in the back seat so I could tell Edward to stop the car and have my wicked way with him on the hood; public Indecency be damned… it would totally be worth the jail time.

* * *

So what did you think, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Its fun writing a klutzy Bella cause she feels like my person in that regard, I'm a huge klutz I've accepted it I own it its part of who I am.

Alice loves Bella and is just trying to help a girl out in the dating world at least that's what I keep telling my self writing the scenes

Edward well I'd want to do to him what Bella's wants to do to him on that hood

How many of you cant drive a manual? I can its been so long though since I have, who taught you to drive a stick? my dad taught me, not in a cool car like Bella's I learned in a car just like Herbie with stickers on the glove box with that said K love C C loves K, my parents initials, it was their first car. My dad taught me how to do donuts in the winter in the church parking lot before i turned 16, that's how I got good at driving a stick.

I really hope you guys keep reading this story, there are more fun times ahead for these two and yes if your are dying to know there will be sexy times coming up soon, we can blame Emmett for messing up a maybe first kiss in this chapter.

Thanks again for all your support and patience and reviews it means the world to me


End file.
